POTC 1 pt 5: Adventures of Captain Jack and Ashlyn
by gothiktenkasen
Summary: Even though alphabetically, my name comes first, I tag along with Jack but this time, there’s a bit of a role reversal. This time, I’m the one who’s getting annoyed and you’ll never guess by who...
1. One, Singular Sensation!

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC…

Summary: After Even though alphabetically, my name comes first, I tag along with Jack but this time, there's a bit of a role reversal. This time, I'm the one who's getting annoyed and you'll never guess by who.

Rated: T for Teen

Contents: Profanity, alcoholism and more explicit sexuality then my last fanfiction.

A/N: Why _hello_, everyone. I didn't expect to hear from you so soon! Oh the horrors! Ashlyn and Jack are back! Bwahahahahahahaha! The insanity continues!

----

Pirates of the Caribbean 1.5: The Adventures of Captain Jack and Ashlyn

----

Chapter 1: One, Singular Sensation!

----

"Okay, one more time guys!" I shouted from my position by the wheel with Anna-Maria. The crew groaned,

"Ashlyn, do we really have ta do this?" Anna-Maria grumbled. I snorted,

"Captain's orders babe." She raised an eyebrow. I cupped my hands around my mouth, "No complaining!"

"Dead men tell no tales." Mr. Cotton's parrot squawked. I rolled my eyes and hit the play button of my iPod which was now connected to the portable iPod speakers that I had made Poppins zap over. Well, not really zap, but you get the picture. I took a deep breath.

"HEY HO CAPTAIN JACK!" I sang at the top of my lungs.

"Hey ho Captain Jack," the crew repeated,

"BRING ME BACK TO THE RAILROAD TRACK!" I hollered.

"Bring me back to the railroad track." It was more half grumble, but whatever. At least they were learning.

"C'mon! More enthusiasm guys!" Anna-Maria rolled her eyes and she, reluctantly, sang with me,

"Run along the railroad track, run along with Captain Jack," I began to dance in a circle, "Run along the peace camp back, run along with Captain Jack," I grinned at Anna-Maria who couldn't help but grin back. By now, the crew had gotten used to the techno music, "Ba da, da, di, da, doe. Left, right, right, left. Ba da, da, di, da, doe. Run along with Captain Jack!"

The fast beat rhythm continued and I danced around the deck.

"FORWARD, MARCH!" Some crew members looked at me like I had a touch of sun fever. Maybe I did. We had been out at sea for three days. "HEY HO CAPTAIN JACK!"

"Hey ho Captain Jack," the crew repeated,

"BRING ME BACK TO THE RAILROAD TRACK!"

"Bring me back to the railroad track." The crew was kinda getting into it. Gibbs was definitely nodding his head to the music,

"GIMME A GUN IN MY HAND!"

"Gimme a gun in my hand."

"I WANNA BE YOUR SHOOTIN' MAN!" I pretended to shoot twice in the air/

"I wanna be your shootin' man!"

"LEFT RIGHT LEFT!"

"Left, right, left."

"THE MILITARY STEP!"

"The military step."

"THE AIR FORCE RAP!"

"The air force rap."

"THE SEVENTEEN IS THE BEST!"

"The seventeen is the best!"

"GO LEFT, GO RIGHT, GO PICK UP THE STEP, GO LEFT, GO RIGHT, GO LEFT!" I did a little Irish jig, grinning like an idiot.

"Go left, go right, go pick up the step, go left, go right, go left!" A few of the crew members stumbled over the words. Who wouldn't? It was a bit of a mouth full anyways.

"We are running to the railroad track, run along with Captain Jack. Ba da, da, di, da, doe, run along with Captain Jack. Run into the peace camp back, run along with Captain Jack. Ba da, da, di, da, doe, ba, di, da, doe, ba, di, da, di, da, di, da, doe, ba, da, da, di, da, doe, left, right, right, left. Ba, da, ba, di, de, da, do, run along with Captain Jack!" Anna-Maria sighed,

"This is so strange," She muttered. I ignored her.

"COMPANY, ATTENTION! FORWARD MARCH!" Some crew members shook their heads but I continued, waving my hands around like a maestro.

"HEY HO CAPTAIN JACK!"

"Hey ho Captain Jack."

"BRING ME BACK TO THE RAILROAD TRACK!"

"Bring me back to the railroad track."

"GIVE ME A BOTTLE IN MY HAND!"

"Give me a bottle in my hand."

"I WANNA BE A DRUNKEN MAN!" I did the double air punch, still dancing.

"I wanna be drunken man." Some of the crew laughed and a few nudged Gibbs.

"LEFT RIGHT LEFT!"

"Left, right, left."

"THE MILITARY STEP!"

"The military step."

"THE AIR FORCE RAP!"

"The air force rap."

"THE SEVENTEEN IS THE BEST!"

"The seventeen is the best!"

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LEFT, GO RIGHT, GO PICK UP THE STEP, GO LEFT, GO RIGHT, GO LEFT!"

"Gooooooooooooooooooooo left, go right, go pick up the step, go left, go right, go left!" I cackled madly and some crew members joined. I beamed to see that they were all having some degree of fun either actually enjoying the song or thinking of ways to torture and kill me. I heard Anna-Maria suck in a deep breath next to me.

"We are running to the railroad track, run along with Captain Jack. Ba da, da, di, da, doe, run along with Captain Jack. Run into the peace camp back, run along with Captain Jack. Ba da, da, di, da, doe, ba, di, da, doe, ba, di, da, di, da, di, da, doe, ba, da, da, di, da, doe, left, right, right, left. Ba, da, ba, di, de, da, do, run along with Captain Jack!" she had sung a little louder then last time and I felt a bit giddy at all of this non-alcoholic, un-sexual merry-making.

"Last verse!" she bellowed. I grinned,

"HEY HO CAPTAIN JACK!"

"Hey ho Captain Jack."

"BRING ME BACK TO THE RAILROAD TRACK!"

"Bring me back to the railroad track."

"GIVE ME A WOMAN IN MY HAND!"

"Give me a woman in my hand!"

"I WANNA BE A FUCKING MAN!"

"I wanna be fucking man!" I heard a few "Ayes!" behind that.

"LEFT RIGHT LEFT!"

"Left, right, left!"

"THE MILITARY STEP!"

"The military step!"

"THE AIR FORCE RAP!"

"The air force rap!"

"THE SEVENTEEN IS THE BEST!"

"The seventeen is the best!"

"FORWARD, MARCH!"

"We are running to the railroad track, run along with Captain Jack. Ba da, da, di, da, doe, run along with Captain Jack. Run into the peace camp back, run along with Captain Jack. Ba da, da, di, da, doe, ba, di, da, doe, ba, di, da, di, da, di, da, doe, ba, da, da, di, da, doe, left, right, right, left. Ba, da, ba, di, de, da, do, run along with Captain Jack!" Anna-Maria turned a hilarious shade of pink when she realized that I wasn't singing with her.

"That's not funny girl!" She jabbed a finger in my face. I looked at her quite seriously before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"Aha, ha, ha, ha! You guys were great!" I grinned.

"Music to me ears!" I turned to see Jack behind me, "Wonderful job, pet. I love it," and he gave me an unsuspected peck on the cheek. My hand instantly flew up to the spot and Anna-Maria smirked as I flushed.

---

I sat with Jack in his cabin as he shuffled through some maps.

"Can you read?" I asked, kicking my feet as I sat in my chair.

"Aye, comes with the job description of being captain." I snorted,

"I thought you said you weren't a scholarly man,"

"Just because a man can read, don't make him a scholar pet," There was a minute or so of silence before, "We have to stop in Tortuga for a couple hours,

"Por que?" I cracked my knuckles. Jack looked up and quirked an eyebrow,

"Por que," he began in very, very bad Spanish, "We need supplies,"

"Ah." I shifted, "I wonder what it'd be like to live in Tortuga…" The place seemed like so much fun. There was just something about that sorry excuse for a rock that seemed appealing.

"You wouldn't last a week in Tortuga by yerself," Jack snorted.

"I so fucking could!" I snapped. His quirked an eyebrow went higher, if possible.

"You mean to tell me, that _you_ can handle lewd drunken men and strumpets that will only see you as competition?" I snorted,

"I've fought cursed pirates. How hard can this be?" Jack abruptly stood from his seat and strode over to me. Pinning me down in the chair, he leaned in and leered at me,

"It may be harder then you think love." His eyes were uncharacteristically cold and I inhaled sharply.

"I'll be fine," He swung back, walking to the door with his leisurely gait.

"I'll be back for ye in a week pet." And he slammed the door behind him.

---

Wow, who saw that coming? Ha, ha. I wanted to try something new.


	2. Lovely Ladies

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

A/N: For **coda**, the reason why Jack was pissed at the end of the last chapter is because he knows what Tortuga's like and he's frustrated by Ashlyn's 'I'm-so-fucking-invincible-because-I-fought-fucking-cursed-pirates' attitude.

----

Pirates of the Caribbean 1.5: The Adventures of Captain Jack and Ashlyn

----

Chapter 2: Lovely Ladies

----

I stood at the pier on Tortuga, watching the _Black Pearl_ fade out in the sunset. Breathing deeply, I turned with Poppins on my back.

"Now what?" Poppins quipped. I shrugged,

"I find a job, I do _something_. I'm sure as hell not gonna run off and hide for a week." I walked into a bar.

"I need a job," I told the bar maid. She pointed out the door,

"Go down the main street to the _Surly Mermaid_ and make a left." I went back out side and headed down to the said tavern. I made a right and saw a bunch of strumpets. Turning quickly on my heel, I went into the _Surly Mermaid_.

"I need a job," I told the bar tender. He also pointed out the door,

"Right around the corner," he leered. Growling I left and stood outside, contemplating my options. I narrowed them down to one in a heartbeat. All there was for me to do was be a whore. It would be just for a bit of fun. I wouldn't _actually_ sleep around, but seeing that the crew thought I was Jack's strumpet… I didn't _actually_ have to sleep with them, I told myself again. I'd see what I could do by leading them and then knocking 'em out cold; just about all the customers were probably drunk anyway. Besides. I didn't have any money.

"You sure about this?" Poppins whispered,

"No," I replied and walked up to the whores. "I-" I hesitated. I'd be fine, I assured myself. I'll render them dickless if I get in a spot of trouble. It's not like there's anyone _dangerous_ here. Everyone came here for fun, right? "I need a job," A few looked at each other.

"Are you sure?" One asked me. I swallowed,

"Not really." She nodded.

"Good answer." And she took my arm, leading me inside a rather large building. Whaaaaaaaaaaat the fuuuuuuuck? "Giselle!" she shouted, "Come down here! We got a new one!" I froze. Giselle? _Giselle?_ What if she recognized me? It's not that I was afraid per say, but if she and I got into a fight, who's side do you think the harlots would be on? She came down the stairs, dressed in green.

"You'll bunk with Giselle," the one at my arm nodded.

"Um, okay," Giselle took me by the hand and led me upstairs,

"What's your name?" she asked over her shoulder. Hmmm, what did this remind me of?

"Fantine," I replied.

"Are you French?"

"My mother was," I lied. "I didn't know my father," She nodded and shoved me in a room,

"This is our room," It was a mess. Dresses and petticoats strewn everywhere and a large bed. _One_ bed. I set Poppins down,

"How much money do you guys make?" she raised an eyebrow,

"It depends," she said slowly, "Why?" I smiled a little, the lie fabricating in my mind at an alarming speed.

"I have a daughter, Cosette." Jeez, I was stealing from _Les Miserables_, "I need to make a bit of money in a week," Giselle eyed me,

"Have I seen you before?" she asked suspiciously. I laughed, a little nervously if anything,

"I don't believe so," she shrugged and threw some clothes at me,

"Change into this," she instructed, "And then I'll help you with your powders and such." And she left. Sighing, I changed into the white peasant blouse and petticoat. Pulling on the full, sky blue skirts, Giselle came back in with a deep azure under bust corset. "Turn around," she ordered. Compiling, I turned and held onto the bed post. Giselle reached around me and began lacing. This isn't so bad, I thought mildly and then she gave a sharp yank.

"Holy shit!" I rasped. She laughed,

"Those were my first words when Madame Rouge laced me up too."

"Madame Rouge?" I wheezed,

"The woman who took you here," she gave another pull and I choked. "That's as tight as it'll go," she sighed, "You're a bit thick at the waist," I collapsed on the bed,

"Yeah," I panted, "I know."

"C'mon love," she pulled me to my feet and led me over to a vanity, complete with a stool and cracked mirror. Sitting me down, she grabbed a powder puff, she dabbed crushed rouge on my cheeks. She picked up a small container of red… something, "Do you want to do it?" I nodded and took it from her. Dipping a finger in it, I looked into the mirror and wiped it on my lips.

"I'm not going to ask what this is," I said as she handed me a rag. I hastily cleaned my hands and she took me down stairs. Passing the women at the entrance, we walked to different part of Tortuga. "Just to let you know," I warned, "I like to sing," she gave me a funny look as we stood by some other whores.

"Whatever brings in the money," she shrugged,

"Lovely ladies/ Waiting for a bite/ Waiting for the customers/ Who only come at night/ Lovely ladies/ Ready for the call/ Standing up or lying down/ Or any way at all/ Bargain prices up against the wall!" I called. A few men laughed and came over,

"New attraction, eh?" One nudged me. I grinned wolfishly,

"I only advertise." The men picked their tarts and left. Giselle raised an eyebrow at me,

"Keep doing it," she egged me on.

"Lovely ladies/ Waiting in the dark/ Ready for a thick one/ Or a quick one in the park/ Long time short time/ Any time, my dear/ Cost a little extra if you want to take all year!" Another group approached us. Jesus, could they never do anything by themselves?

"C'mon love," A drunken sailor breathed into my ear. I shook my head but that only made him a little more persistent. "Ten bits, eh? What do you say to ten bits of gold?"

"What can I do/ It pays a debt/ Ten bits may save my poor Cosette!" I sang. A few of the other whores gave me pitying glances as the man led me away. We entered a tavern and he led me up stairs. I watched as he closed the door. I felt a little prickle of fear, but I pushed it down, determined to show Jack that I could _so_ live on Tortuga for week. I came up behind me, grabbed the back of his hair and slammed his head into the thick door. He crumpled to the ground. I grinned,

"Ha." I stooped down and searched him for some money. I pulled out a small leather sack and drew it open. Gold and jewels glittered back at me, "BOO-ya!" and I pulled him onto the bed. "Jesus Christ!" I groaned. This man weighed a ton!" Slipping the pouch into my shirt, I took off his boots and gagged. Holding my breath, I undressed him and covered him in a sheet. I stepped back to admire my work. Good. It looked like we had sex and then I left. Grinning, I turned to leave. I tripped on my skirts. "Shit!" stumbling, I ran out.

---

For three days, I repeated the process, gaining a small hoard of gold and silver and gems. One lazy afternoon, I sat with Giselle in the bed we shared. She really was quite pretty without all the junk on her face,

"Is there a man?" she asked. I shook my head,

"He left us flat," She nodded sympathetically, "And you?" I raised an eyebrow as a dreamy look entered her eyes,

"Yes…" when she didn't continue, I nudged her,

"Who?"

"Jack Sparrow," she giggled girlishly. My face blanched. Giselle didn't notice as she fawned and swooned over him. "He's so romantic," she smiled, her hazel eyes glazed over like a Krispi Crème donut. "And such a gentleman. Every time he'd port here, he'd always have something for me. Said he was going to take me off this rock too…" Her face darkened, "But when he did come back, he was with a man and a girl." She softened, "I hit 'em, I did. Maybe I shouldn't have…" I cleared my throat a bit nervously.

"So, ah, quite the charmer this Sparrow figure, eh?" I waggled my eyebrows, "But he's just a passing fancy, isn't he?" She shook her blonde curls,

"I love him," I choked on the air like an idiot. My eyes watered a bit as I hacked away. God, I probably looked like a retard,

"You can't be serious?" Her eyes told the truth. Suddenly, I felt bad, really bad. I had spent a whole adventure with Jack, telling myself that I was handling his annoying antics quite graciously, when there was another woman, stuck on a rock, pining away for the man she loved. I became a bit angry at Jack. "Does he know?"

"No," and I thought she was going to cry. It wasn't like Giselle to cry. She was the one who comforted the other girls when their hearts were broken or their bodies sore from unwanted attention. She was the one who usually dragged me after the stupid jerks responsible to beat the living shit out of them. And I'll tell you, she can give out more then a hearty bitch slap. Giselle was the one who showed me the ropes over the last few days. How to say no, how to say yes, how to avoid certain sleazes and how to pick out the right ones. Giselle just didn't know that I never slept with them. Knock 'em out, steal their gold and arrange a scene like a proliferous bouquet. _Pirate_. Jack would've said.

"I'm going to tell him," she said, eyes glittering with determination as a faint, maidenly blush spread across her cheeks. She tried her best to look sure of herself and I couldn't help but smile. As I pulled her into an embrace that even surprised myself, I felt a guilty pull in my heart and in the shadowy, dusty corners of my mind, I knew that Jack would never return her feelings.

---

Yes, relatively short, I know. I was gone for the weekend, visiting _mother dearest_. I do mean that in the most lovingly, tenderly, sarcastic way possible.

I saw Dead Man's Chest. Again.

You know, every time I see that movie, I tend to dislike Elizabeth's character a little bit more. How long do you think it was suppose to be, hm? Between the first and second movie. How long do you think the _Pearl_ roamed? I'm guessing…six to twelve months. If, let's say, _you_ were the governor's daughter, with responsibilities and a reputation to hold up, how much sword play do you think you could learn? Also seeing that you've never held a sword in your life and your hands are soft and unaccustomed to hard labor, how long do you think it would take you to be as good as Elizabeth was in the second movie? I'm guessing a year and a half. Two years. Now that's only if you practice, oh, an hour or two everyday and then go gallivanting off to fight _experienced_ pirates who have killed more people then you have flies. Watch as I sigh.

C'mon guys. You have to admit. Lizzie was quite different from who she was in the first movie. For God's sakes, she couldn't even pull a _sword_ out of a display and she hid in a _closet_, possibly the worst place to hide. Okay, okay, I know, I know, I ranting and there are probably a few Elizabeth fans reading this and my most dishonest apologies. Why? Because I can say anything about her I want. It's a free country. If my bluntness offends you, the 'back' button is right up there.

But really. Since when does Miss Priss pull some moves out of Lord of the Rings? I mean, _come on_. Tolkien must be rolling in his grave. Okay, maybe he's not. That's a _little_ extreme.

As I was sitting there though and saw what Elizabeth did to Jack, I couldn't help but think, "That BITCH." And, no, ladies and gentlemen, I don't say that because I go to forums and say "JACK SPARROW TEH SMEXY!111!" or "ZOMG WILLiaM TURNER IS SO HAWT BACKOFFBI-ATCH HE'S SOOoooOO MINE!11!"

Ahem. I said or thought rather, that because she's _engaged_ as in _ready to marry_ the man she loves, right? And she turns around and kisses Jack. Well, attacks his mouth is the better phrase I believe. But she does this and then chains him to the _Pearl_. Yes, she does it to save the man she loves and what not, but I don't think she counted on the man she loves _seeing_ what she did. Hell, I would've done the same thing. Watching Johnny Depp kiss a woman makes me want to _be_ that woman… ANYWAYS! Quite frankly, I had an image run through my mind when she got into the longboat. That image was of Ashlyn standing up and attempting to choke her while sobbing and shouting at her that "You have no right! You have no right to cry!" and Will would have to pull her off before she capsizes the long boat. I dunno, I just really like that image because, well, Ashlyn's human. Humans have different ways of dealing with grief. Her's is anger which then breaks down into silence and a blank canvas. But you'll learn about all of that in Dead Squirrel's Best.

Ha, ha, ha. Cruelty, thy name is 0Eyes-Wide-Shut0…


	3. Didn’t Think I’d Be Seeing You So Soon

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

A/N: A reviewer, or two or three or seven, brought up the subject of the compass. Well, pfft, I'm not denying that Elizabeth desired Jack. I mean, ladies, _come on_. He's Captain Jack Sparrow! Savvy? Not only that, but he and Will are contrasting characters. Will's a bit of a good boy who will go down and get his hands dirty but Jack's a bad boy whose _mind_ is dirty. Hee, hee. So, really, I see no harm in her wanting to… try something new.

----

Pirates of the Caribbean 1.5: The Adventures of Captain Jack and Ashlyn

----

Chapter 3: Didn't Think I'd Be Seeing You So Soon

----

Giselle and I sat together in the _Surly Mermaid_. She was drinking rum and I was, well, I wasn't doing much. My feet were on the table and I was twiddling my thumbs, staring up at the ceiling. We were on break from customers. Suddenly, Giselle's head perked up and she got that luck in her eyes. The same kinda look a cat gets when she sees a perfectly vulnerable hunk of prey.

"Merchant captain," she whispered and I casually tossed a look over my shoulder. I snorted,

"You call _that_ a captain?" He was a puff, or at least, he looked like a puff. He was very good looking, with shining gold hair pulled back by a little ribbon and a clean white shirt with new boots and a brand spanking new silver sword at his hip. He gave us a dashing smile and he came over,

"May I have a seat with you lovely ladies?" Giselle giggled and I rolled my eyes,

"No." And to prove my point I spat on the empty chair.

"Fantine," Giselle growled through her clenched teeth. I ignored her,

"We're on a break boy. Go take your undeveloped reproduction organs someplace else." I waved my hand at him. He flushed. Leaning in on my chair, his nose brushed mine. I stared back at him coolly.

"I'll have you know," he hissed, "That I am the most _sought out_ sailor the seas have ever seen." I crossed my eyes and stuck out my tongue. His head jerked back.

"I'm sure you are," I drawled.

"Well," he said impatiently after a moment or two, "How much?" I quirked an eyebrow,

"How much do you have?" he smirked and lavishly took out a gold chain. On the gold chain was, unsurprisingly, a gold fleur-de-lis adorned with a huge diamond in the center and tiny sapphires and perfectly round, white pearls as accents. It was hideous and gaudy in my personal opinion. But by the look in Giselle's eyes, it was according to the current fashions.

"This, he began, "This was a gift from a French _lord._" I turned up my nose.

"Not enough,"

"What?" he sputtered,

"Not enough," I repeated, "I'm just that good," I shrugged. His face contorted darkly and he gripped my shoulder. I hissed.

"Listen _you._" Oh, brilliant this one. "It's not for the whore to choose to say yes or no or to barter a price or lead me in a dance," I glared and grabbed his offending appendage. With a sharp twist, yank and a blow from my other hand to his elbow, I bent his arm in the wrong direction. There was a satisfying crack as I jumped to my feet and decked him in the face. He crumbled to the floor and I scooped down to stuff the fleur-de-lis into my bodice. Just another prize to show Jack I could survive. I turned around to see his buddy leer at me. Before I could make a move, Giselle cracked him over the head with her mug of rum. Two of his other friends grabbed each of us from behind. I reached up, took hold of my captor's shirt and flipped him over my shoulder. I watched as Giselle's foot made contact with his, ah, effects.

"BAR FIGHT!" I hollered. The music played a little louder as the brawl grew larger. Giselle and I fought our way down the stairs. I cackled madly as I made a running jump off the fifth step, my out stretched foot making contact with a man's face. (A/N: I actually have done this off of a school lunch bench but I wasn't wearing shoes and my friend caught me, so no harm, no foul) I stooped and snatched his two pistols. I tossed one to a grinning Giselle as she elbowed another man in the gut,

"I didn't know you could fight like this!" she shouted,

"The need never arose!" I called back. I was having the time of my _life_. HA! And Jack thought I couldn't handle Tortuga. I shot some guy in the leg and smashed a bottle of brandy over the screaming barmaid's head, "Bloody wench."

When Giselle and I finally made it out the door, which had been our goal all along I assure you, we were laughing and holding each other up. We stumbled back to the giant house, our business done for the night. Not a lot of girls were inside, I noticed as I pulled Giselle up the stairs. By the time we had collapsed on the bed, we were still giggling.

"I've never had so much fun!" she breathed. I motioned for her to turn over,

"Let me unlace you," I laughed, "We can't fall asleep with these things on," She returned the favor and we relaxed on the sheets. Tortuga was far too hot for blankets.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Giselle asked, propping her head up on her hand. I rolled over on my stomach, trying to buy time,

"You try sailing to Tortuga on a ship full of men." I said seriously. We stared at each other before bursting into another fit of laughter. "And you? Where did you learn?" She shrugged her handsome shoulders,

"Watching the men." Giselle's eyes softened, "I wonder what Jack would've thought…"

"He would've been proud." She raised a questioning eyebrow, "I mean, really Giselle, do you think men _want_ a simpering cow?" I asked hastily. She bought my cover, nodding,

"I suppose." I sat up and stood to wipe the gunk off my face. The fleur-de-lis clattered to the floor. Giselle's eyes nearly popped out of her skull, "You took it?" she gasped. I fidgeted uncomfortably, "Good job!" She picked it up as I wrung the wet rag through,

"What do you think its worth?" I asked, trying to maintain whatever façade I had. She narrowed her eyes and in her concentration, the tip of her tongue stuck out from the corner of her mouth.

"A lot as far as I'm concerned. He said he got it from a French lord, right?" I nodded, "Then this would be actual gold, with real sapphires and pearls!"

"And the diamond?" I prompted,

"It's the size of an egg." I snorted.

"I _got_ that." She shrugged again,

"I'm no professional Fantine, but it'd be sure to pay any debt of your Cosette," I almost asked who the hell she was talking about before my good senses rear ended me.

"Yes, it would,"

"Meaning you wouldn't have to stay here anymore," I looked up abruptly,

"What?" She smiled a little sadly,

"I know it's selfish of me, but I don't want you to go. You're such a good friend Fantine. I don't know what I'm going to do without you." I lowered my eyes and chuckled albeit a little nervously,

"I'll miss you too Giselle," I paused and said very stupidly, "Why don't you come with me?" A delighted look reached her eyes but faded as quickly as it came,

"I can't. I have to wait for Jack,"

You might see him sooner then you think, I thought.

---

I groaned at the late afternoon light,

"Does God hate me?"

"Get up, you lazy cow," Giselle chucked a vibrant red petticoat at me. I yawned, rolled out of bed and put it on. I pulled off the peasant shirt and reached for a new one. Instead, Giselle shoved a normal, black corset into my hands, "It's going to be hot today," she warned. I shrugged and turned so she could lace me up. For such a frail looking woman, Giselle sure had a lot of strength.

"Go ahead I told her," I'll be down in a minute," She already had her make-up on and with a nod, she left. I whipped around and dug through a pile of clothes for Poppins,

"I was wondering when you'd dig me out of there," It noted dryly.

"Sorry," I whispered, "What day is it?"

"It's your fifth day." I nodded,

"Two more days,"

"Can you last it?" Poppins asked quite seriously and I was a little startled. After a moment, I scoffed, throwing it on the bed to apply the daily amount of crap on my face,

"Why wouldn't I?" The bag stayed silent. I shrugged and slung Poppins over my shoulders. "Whatever," When I was at the door, Poppins said,

"You might want to wear the fleur-de-lis," I raised an eyebrow, "Another girl might steal it,"

"Good idea" and I clasped it around my neck.

Joining Giselle at the front of the house, we made our way stealthily past the _Surly Mermaid_. I doubted the owners would be happy to see us. We ended up sitting on a couple of barrels close to the entrance of Tortuga. We chatted idly and she asked me about Cosette. I spewed random, made-up slash stolen answers from _Les Miserables_. I kicked my feet a bit and found myself wanting to see Will. This startled me a little. I hadn't seen him in, what, a week and I was already missing him? I smiled softly. He was just the cutest child… Funny how I keep referring to him as 'boy' or 'child' or better yet 'young William' when he's a year _older_ then me. God, I loved that kid. In a very friendly, affectionate, non-sex related way… At least I hoped so. And then there was Jack. Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack… What was I going to do with Jack? As Poppins had dully noted one evening, there was so much tension between us, it was about to, er, explode I believe the word was.

I had no idea what Poppins was talking about. Tension? Tension my ass. If there was any tension, it was his insufferable flirting and annoyingly snide comments that drove me up the wall. And _I_ was the one who was supposed to be the dignified 'annoyer'. Guess that idea went up in flames.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I calmly turned to ask whomever decided to disturb me if they would prefer if _I_ shoved a pike up their ass or if they wanted to do it themselves. I was met with a rather weak looking French man who looked like he was about to fall down any second. He was elderly and a little hunched over with a powered wig, a powdered face and clothes accented with gold and the fleur-de-lis.

"Mademoiselle," he began snootily, "I am searching for a man who stole a-" I swear to God he was going to say _le gasp_. "Mademoiselle! Where did you get that?" and he rudely pointed at the bawdy thing around my neck.

"This?" I shrugged, "Well I-" he didn't let me finish as he began shouting in French to the three men with him. They didn't look like puffs and Giselle shot me a look.

"Obtenez la fille! Elle porte le fleur-de-lis! Vous savez ce qui ce des moyens! Nous devons la porter à seigneur Bruyere!" the wizened man shouted.

"Huh?" I raised an eyebrow at Giselle. She shook her head,

"Don't ask me," One of the men grabbed me,

"Hey!"

"Let her go!" Giselle made a move to strike him but another man pushed her back,

"Now that's not very nice." I heard a familiar voice say. I turned my head,

"Jack!"

"Hello love!" He called cheerfully as he shot the man in the knee. The man shrieked and let go of Giselle,

"You're early!" I kicked and twisted but the corset was rather constricting.

"I knew you wouldn't last a week pet," I shrieked indignantly,

"It's only been five days! I started a brawl the other day and came out _unscathed_!"

"You know him?" her voice was more amazed then accusing,

"Long story," I replied,

"You cannot take the girl Monsieur!" the old man said. Out of nowhere, how cliché, another group of men showed up. This time, they were armed with pistols. I struggled as Jack waltzed over to the old man,

"And why not?" Glaring, the elderly man shouted in French and pointed at me and then Jack and Gibbs, who also showed up out of nowhere, and Giselle. The men engaged Jack and Gibbs in a fight as my captor ran with the old fart,

"To the ship! The ship!" he repeated. I hissed and yowled like a wild cat,

"Let me go! Let me go, let me go, let me go!" I let out a frustrated scream, "Jack!" I saw his dread locked head whip around,

"I'm coming love!" and he began his hilarious run towards me. I saw one of the Frenchies aim their pistol at his back,

"Jack look out!"

"Jack!" Giselle screamed. Unable to stop the already fired shot, my blonde friend jumped in the bullet's path and automatically dropped to the ground, dead.

"GISELLE!" I screamed. Jack turned and went back half way before changing his mind and running back after me.

"C'mon Gibbs!" I heard Jack shout. I continued kicking and twisting and squirming and caterwauling but the man seemed to be deaf! The French ran aboard a ship with me over the tall man's shoulder. I was dumped on a deck and I immediately jumped to my feet and nearly dove over the rail. The other men had once again caught Jack and Gibbs in a fight and I was held back by two men,

"Jack!" Said pirate and Gibbs were tossed like dolls over into the sea and the other men quickly boarded and the ship set sail.

"Ashlyn!" I heard him, but I couldn't see the infamous pirate,

"JACK!" and I couldn't do anything but watch as I sailed away from Tortuga on a ship that I didn't know.

---

To **TheDreamer21**: Your review made me laugh until I had to go to the bathroom. Eheh. That would make a hilarious reality show. The fact that she has to go be a "whore" is stupid and cliché and I love it.

A friend of mine on deviantART said this in reply to my POTC 2 journal. And I quote: "lol snugs I heard Keira Knightly is really annoying as well... apparently she's really short(not that that matters, but she look tall in her movies), and walks around half naked on set flaunting herself at really the wrong time and place, and is rather obnoxious really. Which is, incidentally how I see Elizabeth now." I so agree Ari-chan. I so agree.

The French translates into: "Get the girl! She wears the fleur-de-lis! You know what that means! We must take her to Lord Bruyere!"

Hmmmmm… I wonder what that means…… TOON IN NEXT TIME TO SEE WHAT SHIT ASHLYN GET'S HERSELF INTO!


	4. Left Behind

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

**LarkinRose** your review made me laugh. Hee, hee. That probably would be the conversation.

Okay, some people seem to be a little confused. Jack's theme song is by Captain Jack. And another thing, though this isn't directed to anybody and I just want to make it quite clear that I am NOT, I repeat, NOT a fan of the following pairings. Jack slash Elizabeth and Norrington slash Elizabeth. Even though I dislike Elizabeth, I am passive about her relationship with Will. I DON'T BELIEVE IN JACK HAVING A SIGNIFICANT OTHER. Jack and Erik are very similar in one thing. Love. Jack's will only ever love the _Pearl_ and the sea. I don't mind OCs, I actually like them and I'm always hunting for good ones. I just don't think he'd ever love a girl more then the sea or his ship. That's just the way it flows ladies, sorry. Same thing with Erik. ERIK CAN NEVER LOVE ANOTHER WOMAN MORE THEN HE LOVES CHRISTINE DAAE. End of story. Finito.

----

Pirates of the Caribbean 1.5: The Adventures of Captain Jack and Ashlyn

----

Chapter 4: Left Behind

----

Giselle was dead. Jack and Gibbs were back in the harbor. I was stuck on a French ship in the middle of the ocean. Yep, I had survived Tortuga. I was chained to the mast by an ankle so I could walk a total of five paces away from the mast. The French sailors had a good laugh at that. I flicked them off. Grumbling, I plopped down and crossed my arms and sulked like a child. I couldn't talk to Poppins without the risk of the crew throwing it overboard. When a sailor crouched down in front on me and began vexing my, I spat in his face,

"Fuck off," I snapped. Outraged, he raised a hand, "Parley!" I shouted, jumping to my feet, "Parley, parley, parley, parley!" Growling, the man turned and left. "HEY!" I stamped my foot like a child, "I want to see your fucking captain!"

"Mademoiselle, please, calm yourself," it was the old man who came and stood by me. I rounded on him, furious,

"Calm? You want calm? I'll give you calm you son-of-a-bitch!" He looked appalled, "I was just man handled and molested by some wacko French sailor who I don't know, I'm on a ship going God knows where, you killed my _friend_ and it's all because if this stupid fucking fleur-de-lis!" I roared, ripping the chain off, "If you wanted it so bad, you should've just _asked_ for it!" I was about to through it on the ground before I heard a soft voice say,

"Cher Dieu. Elle est belle." I looked up to see a tall, lithe man in a powdered wig. He was young, maybe my age, with an angular nose and watery blue eyes. As he came closer, I noticed that his face was powdered and circles of rouge were painted on his cheeks.

"What did he just say?" I demanded, "What the fuck did this bastard just say?" the old man squawked,

"You cannot speak to the Lord Bruyere like that!" he exclaimed,

"It is alright," Bruyere said. His voice was quiet and gentle. His brow furrowed, "Why is she chained like so? Release her!" and the sailors hastened to obey. I rubbed my ankle, the skin pink with irritation. He offered his arm to me. In response, I crossed my own tightly across my chest. He looked a little offended and led me to the railing.

"Why am I here?" I asked pointedly,

"A man stole the fleur-de-lis you are wearing." He spoke with a heavy French accent,

"Yeah, and?" I raised an eyebrow, "Couldn't you have just have asked for it back instead of kidnapping me?"

"That fleur-de-lis you wear was sent out into the world ten years ago, when I was eleven." He stared out onto the horizon, "I am the youngest of four sons and the custom in the Bruyere family is that, if the youngest so chooses, will seek out the fleur-de-lis. If a man has it, he will kill the man. If a woman has it, he will marry her." I blinked,

"Excuse me?" I choked, "Didn't you just say that-"

"A man stole it from a woman." He said simply, "I was to marry her until the merchant stole it from her." He looked at me, "She wasn't of good breeding," Snob, "so I am glad that it fell to you instead."

"What the hell are you talking about? Ask your dudes, I'm a tart."

"Are you truly?"

"No," I answered lamely. He beamed,

"So we shall be married," I backed away from him,

"No! Oh, no, no, no, no, no!" I gripped the railing, "There is _no way_ I am tying the knot with you!" His eyebrows knitted together,

"But why ever not? A woman should be pleased that she has been chosen by a higher standing gentleman."

"I am not like other women!" I shrieked, "I don't want to be married. And certainly not to you!"

"Why?" He was such a _child_!

"Because you're a fucking _fop_!" He looked shocked and colored indignantly,

"I assure you mademoiselle, I am no fop!"

"Yes you are! You have a powdered wig and you wear make-up!" I shot back. He fumed,

"I will not have my future wife speak to me in such a manner!" he turned to his men, "Fermez-la à clef dans la prison!" Two men took hold of my arms and dragged me kicking a screaming down below.

---

This sucked donkeys. Sure, I was in a lavish cell, decorated and comforted by silks and pillows and it was nice and dry down here but _for God's sakes_ why hadn't the _Black Pearl_ caught up yet? Was it that Jack didn't want to come get me? I froze. Was he going to leave me here and let me get married so some French fop? Did he only keep me around as a source of entertainment? Entertainment that wasn't worth saving? I felt a pang of hurt deep within my chest and nearly punched myself for how retarded and girly I sounded. Saving? Since when did I need saving? I snorted. I'd get off this damn ship myself, even if I drowned in the process. Besides, if I did in fact drown, according to Poppins, I'd just return to my time. No harm, no foul, right? I fingered the small plain dagger Jack had lent me for my time in Tortuga. I hadn't used it, in fear of tarnishing the beautiful silver blade. Besides, it was a little on the small side to use defensively. I sighed. I couldn't stay in this stupid cell forever.

Muttering under my breath, I took a pin from my hair and began to pick at the lock. Up, left, down, right. I wriggled the small bent metal a bit and the door swung open.

"Ha," I grinned, "Take that you stupid bastards,"

"Now what?" Poppins asked, "Are you gonna jump ship and _swim_ back to Tortuga?"

"Shut _up_," I hissed, swatting the bag,

"You do realize I can't feel, right?" Oh, that smug _son of a_ bitch. I snarled and stealthily stalked up the stairs. Crew members were running about and I saw Bruyere hiding behind a barrel. I rolled my eyes.

"Pirates! Pirates! Ils sont fermeture dedans sur nous! Levez les voiles!" the crew was shouting. I looked down at the lord,

"What are they saying?"

"P-p-p-p-p-pirates!" I snorted.

"I got that part. What else are they saying?"

"The ship is closing in and we've used all our sails," he whimpered. I ran to the rail and looked back. Black sails against a clear blue sky. I grinned. The _Pearl_ was catching up. Bruyere joined me,

"Do you not fear them?" he asked, trembling a little,

"Hell no!" The _Pearl_ pulled up along side of us,

"Ahoy, you slimy gits!" Jack bellowed. I waved frantically, jumping up and down, "Aye, pet, I see you,"

"You better get me out of this Jack!"

"Please!" Bruyere called, "Don't attack us!"

"Don't worry!" Jack grinned, "You just have something that's mine!" Something soared within me, put I hastily pushed it down, not wanting to jump to conclusions. I gripped the handle on the dagger. He grabbed a rope and swung over, landing behind me. I turned, smiling,

"Jack!" I kicked him in the shin, "You lazy ass! Why weren't you here sooner?" He winced,

"Sorry love, there was a bit of a problem. We had to stock up on rum in Tortuga." I smacked him,

"Bastard!"

"Pirate." He explained. I fumed silently. Bruyere cleared his throat,

"Then I suppose in return for not marrying this mademoiselle and giving her back to you, you won't attack us?"

"No, not at all!" Jack said with a wave of his hand. Bruyere blanched as I raised an eyebrow, "Marry the girl, I love weddings! I just wanted my dagger back!" He pulled my wrist and whispered, "I'll be back for ye love," and took the dagger. With a wink he swung back over to the _Pearl_. Bruyere sighed in relief,

"Then we may be happy together mademoiselle!" He beamed, taking my hands in his. "And you shall have the honor of bearing me many sons!" All color washed away from my face,

"JACK!" I yowled.

"Many happy wishes!" Jack shouted back, sweeping off his hat,

"I HATE YOU!" I screamed back, giving him the double finger. He only laughed as the _Pearl_ faded away. "I'm going back to my cell," I grumbled. I made my way past the shocked sailors and slammed the door to the brig behind me. Trudging down the stairs, I kicked the wall a couple times and ended up falling down the stairs. "Fuck," I mumbled, "Today is _not_ my day." I untangled myself from my skirts and entered my cell.

Flopping down on the pillows, I let out a frustrated shriek. Breathing hard, I rolled over and stared up at the ceiling. My vision misted over. _Shiiiiiit_.

"I'm not gonna cry, I'm not gonna cry. I'm not gonna cry, I'm not gonna cry, I'm not gonna cry, I'm not gonna cry… God dammit." I felt a tear slid over my cheek before I hastily wiped my face on a piece of gold silk. "Poppins?"

"Yeah?" the bag asked quietly from its position next to me,

"Can I have a wet rag?" It complied and when it opened, I took out the damp clothes and cleaned my face. I wasn't crying. It was one tear, right? _One_. Singular. Individual. Uno. Ichi. Un. Ein. One. So it didn't count. Comforted by that thought, I sat up. "Jesus, I probably look like a mess. Brush please," and Poppins blinked it into existence. Pulling the brush through my knotted hair, the old man slowly came down the steps.

"We will arrive in New Orleans in several weeks. Upon arrival, you will marry Lord Bruyere and become Lady Bruyere." Snarling, I threw the hairbrush at him

--

Oh _man_! Who saw that one coming? Eh? Eh? EH? Ha, ha. No, I'm not Canadian. Well, Jesus be my savior, who thinks Ashlyn over-reacted? I do! Me! Me! Me! Me! Yeah, I kinda think she over reacted a bit, but, good God, I think I might too if I was going to be married to a fop. Christ…

Hee, hee. For the last chapter I got about, oh, twelve or so reviews. Let's see if you guys can double that.


	5. Drifting

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

A/N: Here's your cameo **LarkinRose**.

----

Pirates of the Caribbean 1.5: The Adventures of Captain Jack and Ashlyn

----

Chapter 5: Drifting

----

It had been two weeks since Jack had came by. I spent my time in my cell, not wanting to come up and see people. Poppins dutifully informed me that I had paled considerably. Jesus, I had felt like Gollum down there and I wouldn't have been surprised if I lost all my hair and became a hunched over little toad with eyes half the size of my face. I suppose the crew had forgotten I was down here because no one came to give me food. Well, wasn't that hospitable? Maybe Lord Poof wanted me a little thinner when we got married. I felt my lip curl in disgust. I'd rather drink a pint of gasoline and swallow a lighted match then say "I do" to that sorry excuse for the male species. Ugh. I rolled over in my cushions. Couldn't Poppins just teleport me out of here? Well, whatever Poppins could do, it wasn't going to do it. The bag had informed me two nights ago that it was on strike. How the fuck could a bag go on strike? I mean, for God's sakes, all I asked for was a pizza, sodas, my lap top and my cat. Is that really so much for a girl locked in a cell, bored to high Heaven?

I sighed. Stupid, worthless, mean, uncooperative bag. I stuck my tongue out and huffed. This sucked donkey balls. The only silver lining to this was that I would be going to New Orleans. I'd never been to there and I'd always wanted to go. It was Lestat's city. Anne Rice's town. A small smiled pulled at my lips, my first one in days. It'd be cool to check out the place. I snorted. Then again, his royal pain might 'forbid his blushing fiancée to travel the dangerous streets'. His words, not mine. And since when the hell did I blush? Ridiculous. I sighed again and sat up. I needed some exercise. The last time I had actually spent any energy was when Giselle and I had started that brawl in the _Surly Mermaid_. I grew melancholy. Thinking of Giselle made me upset. She was _dead_, gone forever and I couldn't even say good-bye or give her a proper funeral. For all I knew, the citizens of Tortuga probably threw her body into the sea. The sea…

I wondered what Will was up to. You would think that the sea would make me think of Jack, it did, but it also made me think of Will. For what I could remember, it had been nineteen days since I saw him. Was Elizabeth treating him right? Were the two of them married? Did he ever get around to finishing that stack of orders left for him? Did he still think of me? I froze in the motion of rubbing my eyes. I laughed. It was a shaky, tense chuckle.

"Yeah, right," I continued to laugh, "I must be real stupid." He was happy with Elizabeth now. He wouldn't think of me. What was I, stoned? And what about Jack? Did Jack think of me? Was he plotting my rescue or was he sailing the seas in search of treasure with me as a forgotten memory? He had said that he would come back for me. But he had never specified when and he didn't even know where this ship was going. I ran a hand through my hair and cringed. It was matted and disgusting from not bathing for two weeks. I turned and pulled on a silken cord. One of the English speaking sailors, sympathetic to my situation, had installed a peculiar bell system where all I had to do was pull the thin rope and he would come bounding down the stairs a few moments later. I heard his hurried footsteps and I looked up,

"Yes mademoiselle?" he smiled.

"Um… Can I get a bath?" His eye brows flew up,

"Of course. If you'll follow me," and he pulled a ring of keys from his pocket and unlocked the door. I stood and he helped me out. He led me up the stairs and I squinted in the light. It had been a while since I had faced the light. I ignored the other men and trailed after my kind savior. He glanced over his shoulder to make sure I was still there and I suddenly found myself in the captain's quarters. "I can draw some water for you," he told me, "The captain always likes to bring extra water,"

"Could you bring me my bag?" he nodded and left. He came back shortly with Poppins and then left again to roll a barrel of fresh water into the room. He uncorked the keg and emptied it into the silver tub,

"It will be a little cold," he warned me, "I will lock you in. Don't worry, I'm the only one with keys save the captain and he's an honest man. I'll let him know you're in here," I heard the lock click shut and I stripped out of the clothes.

"Poppins will you _please_ supply me with some clothes? _Please_?" I slid into the water and yelped at the temperature. Snickering, the bag complied and popped underwear, a peasant shirt and pants into existence. My teeth chattered a bit as I pulled my knees up to my chest, trying to accommodate myself. I slowly adapted to the chill and I relaxed. Sinking deeper into the water, my thoughts began to drift back to Will.

Jesus Christ, why was I thinking about him so much? I sulked and blew some air out of the corner of my mouth. Will would've been here by now. Actually, Will would've gotten me off this ship when the _Pearl_ had caught up. I would already be home. I started. Is that what the _Black Pearl_ had become to me? Home? I snorted. Impossible. It couldn't happen so quickly. Besides that, if Jack was doing his shitty 'wait until; the opportune moment' plan, then he'd get an earful from me once I was back. If I ever _was_ going back. I gulped. Scary thought really. Spending the rest of my life with a fop and wailing babies. Oh God have mercy on me. Maybe I should start regaining my faith… After requesting shampoo and conditioner and using it, I stepped out and dried myself on towels that Poppins supplied. I got dressed and banged on the door for my sailor to let me out,

"What's your name?" I asked,

"Andre," and we walked on deck, "We've arrived," he said, leaning against the rail. New Orleans was in plain sight.

"Yes we have, thank you Andre," and the poof stood next to me, ushering Andre away.

"Well, mon cher,"

"Don't call me that,"

"We shall be wed soon,"

"God forbid,"

"And you shall become Lady Bruyere,"

"Jesus help me,"

"And we shall have many children,"

"I doubt you have the required equipment,"

"Excuse me?" he sputtered, "You-you will find that I am quite adequate,"

"Listen you son-of-a-bitch," I snarled, turning on him, "I am _not_ marrying you, I am _not_ going to be Lady Bruyere and I am most certainly _not_ having your ugly kids."

"You have the audacity to even-"

"Yes I do," and I spun on my heel, marching off to retrieve Poppins and be somewhere other then by him.

---

Arrogant motherfucker. Jesus, I swear to God I _will_ kill Jack Sparrow after flaying the poof open like a fish. We had docked and to make sure I wouldn't make a run for it, the French asshole had put me between two burly sailors who escorted me to the manor. There, waiting for me, were seamstresses, servants, governesses and elderly rich ladies. You'll never guess what they were there for…

"Her skin is so pale!"

"I believe her hair should be down,"

"Such coarse hair!"

"She is not French!"

"Would white suit her?"

"The veil should be long, with a trail,"

"Make note of that Genevieve!"

"Larkin! Fetch a stool so we may begin measurements,"

"It doesn't seem like we'll have to make too many adjustments to the dress."

"I was expecting someone taller,"

"She's not very pretty…"

I scowled as a girl, a little bit younger then me, scurried over with a stool. Her skin was dark, but not enough to be African and her eyes were almond shaped, like mine. She gave me a toothy grin before hitching up her skirts to stand in the back of them room. I raised an eyebrow as the seamstresses began fussing over me,

"Larkin! Go bring out the dress," and she disappeared behind a door.

"I feel so sorry for you," she said when she came back.

"Yeah, I feel sorry for me too." And Larkin snickered. I was practically stripped down and shoved into the dress. I didn't really see what it looked like since the ladies were blocking the mirror. A couple times, I'd get jabbed with a pin and I'd hiss in pain. When they stepped back, I got a good in the mirror. It was elegant an in the French style. The dress was a traditional white brocade lined with gold. I felt a little like Marie Antoinette. Larkin clasped the fleur-de-lis around my neck. The other women beamed,

"Good, good, good!"

"The alterations should take a day,"

"Now for the flowers,"

"It's a good thing that the guests from France are already here,"

"Suzette, what do you think about lilies…"

"I'll go talk to the priest,"

"I'm so excited!"

"Oh, I love weddings!"

I groaned.

"Lord Bruyere has already picked your bridesmaids," an elderly woman pointed out to me, "All you have to do is walk down the aisle." Larkin shot me a pitying look as she flitted in and out of the room carrying out orders.

When was Jack going to get here?

---

Soooooo, what are your thoughts about Ashlyn's relationship with Jack and Will? I WOULD LIKE TO HEAR EXTENSIVE REIEWS REGARDING THIS! I'm actually really curious about what you guys think about that.

I was so pissed yesterday. FF dot net was being retarded and wouldn't let me upload Chapter four. I had to e-mail it to my friend to have it uploaded. TTTT


	6. Wasting Away

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

A/N: If you are French or French Canadian, please don't take offense to my ramblings. This is humor after all.

A/N: Okay people, let's get this straight. Yes, I do martial arts. Yes, I am actually half Korean. Yes, I do Tae Kwon Do officially. Yes, I used to do karate. Yes, I do judo, aikido, kendo, a little kung fu and jujitsu unofficially. Meaning I don't take actual 'paid for' classes. I either learn on my own or bug friends to teach me. My Malaysian friend is actually trying to teach me Muay Thai right now. It hurts like a bitch. AND! It is actually possible for someone to learn all that martial arts. I'm serious. There are people all over the world who are under seventeen and black belts in numerous martial arts. And I never said Ashlyn _mastered_ all of them. Okay, that's all I wanted to clear up.

----

Pirates of the Caribbean 1.5: The Adventures of Captain Jack and Ashlyn

----

Chapter 6: Wasting Away

----

I was fuming. The stupid assholes had locked me in the 'bridal suite'. There were flowers every where, delicious white fabric and everything was accented in gold. It was quite nice actually. But that wasn't the problem. The problem was, that I had been in New Orleans for three days and I was getting married tomorrow. Apparently, there had been an accident with the cake and they had to make a new one. Ha. I prayed to God that there would be more accidents. The poof had visited me several times, each time bringing news about the wedding. There was a knock,

"Are you decent?" Oh, speak of the devil. When I didn't answer, he came in anyway. He beamed at me, "How lovely you look this fine morning!" I scowled,

"Go away," He ignored me,

"The last alterations on your dress have been finished and today, your women," _My_ women? "Will come and prepare you. You'll be prim and proper and-" he sighed dreamily, rambling on. I tuned him out. Prim and proper? Those women were sure going to have a hard time doing _that_. I grumbled to myself and didn't notice that he strode over. Taking both my hands in his, he kissed me. I froze and, I swear to God, that man _skipped_ out of the room, blushing and _giggling_ like a school girl. I calmly picked up a vase as he went across the room,

"ARGH! Fucking French people!" I chucked the lavender urn at his head as he closed the door. "One day, you guys are gonna go to Canada and reproduce and then you'll make Fucked Up French people 2.0! And then we're all doomed!"

Livid, I flopped down on the bed and screamed into the pillows.

"Poppins?" I asked quietly after a moment or two,

"Yes?" Oh how cute. He was _scared_,

"What day is it?"

"Tuesday."

"I hate Tuesdays."

----

Shortly after my out burst, Larkin came in to sweep up the mess I made,

"Those crazy ladies are gonna come in soon," the copper skinned maid informed me,

"What torture do they have planned?" she chuckled,

"Their going to bathe you, teach you to walk in that heavy dress, fuss over your hair and argue over whether or not they're going to powder your face. I wrinkled my nose,

"Perfect," I muttered, "Just what I've always wanted." The women, about six or seven, then decided it'd be a good time to bustle in and shoo Larkin out. Like hunters stalking their prey, the women turned to me in unison,

"Time to begin ladies," I believe at that pin prick in time, I felt a little bit of fear. Grabbing me, they dragged me into the washing room and filled it with water. Unceremoniously, and not giving me much of a choice, they practically ripped my clothes off and shoved me into the water. My teeth chattered,

"It's f-freezing!"

"It would've been warmer if you had been on time."

"What?" I exclaimed before getting dunked. I came up sputtering and a woman began to wash my hair. Jesus, this was practically becoming Mulan, "_I_ wasn't late." I told them, "I was here the whole time,"

"And so was the water, but you chose not to bathe," snapped a woman in green. I snarled at her and she hit my mouth,

"You will not speak to your elders in such a manner!" The woman in beige scolded. I was seething. So help me God… I was yanked out of the tub by my hair and roughly dried off. After being pushed into a chemise, they sat me down at a vanity and began tearing a silver comb through my hair. God dammit, these women were like Harpies!

"Could you rip out all my hair?" I asked sarcastically. When they were satisfied and my scalp was virtually bleeding, they began arguing about the powders.

"This one! Use this one!"

"No! She'll look like a heathen!"

"We can't have the rouge be too dark or she'll look atrocious!"

"This is a spring wedding,"

"I say pink. Pink is very versatile."

"Oh God, let's not and say we did," I grumbled. The one in green shot me a look,

"Let's try _all_ of them, and then decide,"

"Alright,"

"At least we can see which looks best," and so began the process of powdering my face. It was a sickly sweet smell and the fine dust got in my eyes and in my mouth and nose. I coughed in protest, but they ignored me. I inhaled a bunch of it, miscalculating my breathing timing. I coughed and wheezed and someone thumped me on the back. How could Elizabeth stand all of this? I hiccupped in another mouthful and gagged. My nose began to twitch at the fifth trial.

"Stop fidgeting!" Hissed the lady in lilac. I sneezed in her face. It wasn't a little, lady like sneeze, oh no. I wasn't blessed with that. No, it was a huge, spit in your face man sneeze. The room went deathly silent.

"I believe powder is out of the question," said one,

"Yes, I agree."

"She'd look like a ghost,"

"Oh yes," and the crap was wiped off my face. I rubbed my nose on the back of my hand. I didn't bother telling the lilac woman that I was sorry. They stood me up and instructed me to hold on to a woman in a soft gold. I gulped as they adjusted the corset around my torso,

"Un, du, trios," and with a sharp jerk I felt my stomach and rib cage collapse. They seemed to make sure that there wasn't enough air in me to swear. I was helped up onto a footstool and into the dress. The same woman I had held on to knelt to slip my feet into a pair of shoes with little gold bows. They looked ridiculous and I'm sure Elizabeth would've loved them. This time, they brushed my hair again a little gentler and began to fuss about putting it up or down.

"The classic twist would be lovely,"

"Her hair is far too long!"

"Then a braid perhaps?"

"Heavens no! Not with the neckline of the dress…"

"Then leave it down! Like Abigail said, her hair is quite long,"

"Very well,"

"We will, of course, use the circlet and veil,"

"Oh yes of course!" And I was told to step down so they could arrange the veil and such. I stumbled and they caught me awkwardly, sighing and grouching about how clumsy I was. Amen to that sister. The veil was sheer and seemed to float around me. It was really long and seemed to have a bit of a musty smell to it. I looked in the mirror. It was me. I could see me. But at the same time, it wasn't _me_. My hair seemed a little frizzier, my eyes a little wider, my skin a little sallower. I looked exhausted and upset and my eyes were a little pink, like I'd been crying. But I hadn't cried. Not unless I cried in my sleep and didn't notice in the morning. Even with the corset on, I felt a little thinner. I remembered how Giselle would complain about how she could never lace me up. These women seemed to have done it with no problem and Giselle could throw a punch. I could almost hear Jack's voice in my ear.

_You're wasting away love_. My breath caught in my chest. Did I miss him so much that I heard his voice in my head? Yeah, I suppose. I won't play the fool and deny it. I missed Jack. I just didn't know how.

---

Short, I know, but I kinda wanted to get that point across. Um, before I begin, **TheOddOne**, yes, you may bash the fop with a piñata stick. That would be much appreciated.

Argh, okay mateys, let's have a poll shall we? Along with your review you WILL tell me if you think:

Jack and Ashlyn should be the couple

Jack and Ashlyn should never tell each other how they feel about the other

Jack and Ashlyn should just be friends

Will and Ashlyn should like each other, but never tell each other

Will should love both Ashlyn and Elizabeth (love comes in many forms)

Will and Ashlyn should just be friends

Jack and Ashlyn should have a romantic relationship but Ashlyn also has a desire for Will

Ashlyn should pine for Jack and nothing more should happen

Ashlyn and Elizabeth should go lesbian together and break Jack and Will's hearts (I'm kidding)

Just tell me what you think, with a little detail of course, and I'll take your opinion into account.

Remember, YOU CAN BE IN LOVE WITH MORE THEN ONE PERSON! If you don't see something you like, type me your own idea and send it with your review. I love hearing from you guys.


	7. A Romantic Gesture of the Biggest Kind

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

A/N: For anyone who was confused, in the last chapter "Un, du, trios," is French for "one, two, three." Trios is pronounced "twa"

A/N: I've been getting some reviews saying things like "Ashlyn… mary-sueish, but I LOvE it!11!" or "I normally don't read Mary-Sues, but I love this story!" You get the picture… I'm not upset, but very, very curious. Does Ashlyn really come off as a Mary-Sue?

----

Pirates of the Caribbean 1.5: The Adventures of Captain Jack and Ashlyn

----

Chapter 7: A Romantic Gesture of the Biggest Kind

----

Jack wasn't here yet. I was standing in the entry room to the hall with the old man who got me into this mess, my bridesmaids, the ring bearer, the kid looked just like a hobbit, I swear, and the flower girl. It was all very typical, everyone was wearing white and gold and the fleur-de-lis was clasped around my neck. I could hear the crowd on the other side of the door and I gripped my bouquet. The old man looked at me,

"Don't fret mademoiselle. Everything will be perfect," he patted my arm. I looked straight ahead, not saying anything. Jack wasn't here yet. Poppins, that bag was a fucking lifesaver, had popped into a clip on pouch that I had attached to my garter when the ladies weren't looking. If Jack- if I was rescued, then I wouldn't be leaving the bag behind. The organ began to play and as the doors opened, I felt like I was marching to my own funeral. The two children went out first and then the ladies accompanied with their gentlemen. I was absolutely miserable as I took the old man's arm and began my long walk down the aisle. My stomach was in twists and the bile was building up in the back of my throat.

I remember seeing pictures of my mother and father when they got married. They told me stories of how when all the non-Asian guests threw rice, all of the older Asians panicked,

"Why you wasting our food?" But this time, the story didn't bring me a smile. It just made me realize even more that I was never going to be like my mom and dad. I was never going to be happy. Jack wasn't here yet. The mantra kept pounding inside my head. If he wasn't here by now…Then he was never going to come.

I stood beside Lord Bruyere who was positively beaming with joy. I felt anything but. As the priest began his speech, I kept my head bowed. Bruyere took my hand in his.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted of God in Paradise, and into which holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined." He cleared his voice before continuing. "Therefore if any man can show any just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace." I waited, breath caught in my chest. No one said anything. Oh dear God.

"I require and charge you both, as you will answer at the dreadful day of judgment when the secrets of all hearts shall be disclosed, that if either of you know any impediment, why you may not be lawfully joined together in Matrimony, that you confess it. For you be well assured, that so many as be coupled together otherwise than God's Word doth allow are not joined together by God; neither is their Matrimony lawful. At which day of Marriage, if any man do allege and declare any impediment, why they may not be coupled together in Matrimony, by God's Law, or the Laws of the Realm; and will be bound, and sufficient sureties with him, to the parties; or else put in a Caution to prove his allegation; then the solemnization must be deferred, until such time as the truth be tried." Bruyere tightened his hand warningly, as if to tell me not to breathe a word. The priest adjusted his spectacles.

"Do you, Gaston Bruyere, take this woman to be your wife, to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?" Bruyere smiled at me,

"I do."

"Do you, Ashlyn Woods, take this man to be your husband, to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?" This was it. This was the moment. I couldn't say no. You can't object at your own wedding…

"I-"

"She doesn't!" Everyone turned simultaneously to see, thank God, Jack, standing up on the railing of the balcony where the organ was.

"Jack," I breathed. He grinned down at me,

"What- what gives you the right to say that?" the fop sputtered. Jack firmly gripped a banner and pulled out his pistol,

"Son," he cocked the gun, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," and he swung down, firing a shot in the air. The crowd became a frenzy and I ripped off the fleur-de-lis. Throwing it and the bouquet into the crowd, I turned and sucker punched Bruyere in the face. He crumpled to the ground, "I wanted to do that love," Jack stated mildly as he landed beside me. He took my hand and we made a mad dash to the exit. Cotton was waiting outside for us, dressed in a gentleman's suit in the driver's seat of a carriage. Jack pulled me inside and we relaxed, breathing a little unevenly.

"I thought you loved weddings," I said dryly, "You know, drinks all around?" He shook his head,

"Not when it's you love,"

---

When we were back on the _Black Pearl_ Jack meandered me to his cabins, not letting me talk to any of the crew. I glanced around the cabin. It was the same as I remembered. The same musty smell of old maps and the lingering aroma of rum, the permanent smell of the sea and the kissed essence of the sun. I gently fingered the corner of a map so old, the parchment felt like cloth. A smile played across my lips as I fooled around with the navigation devices. I knew I was home.

A pair of arms wrapped around me from behind. I felt Jack's warmth against my back.

"Could you _be_ anymore constricting then a corset?" I asked sardonically, fighting to keep the blush down. He chuckled and his breath tickled my ear,

"Ye know I love to tease ye pet,"

"You call this teasing?" I raised an eyebrow, turning in his arms to face him, "Why were you so late anyways?"

"Opportune moment love," Jack winked. I rolled my eyes,

"Well couldn't you have made it a little later?" Sarcasm dripping from my voice, I attempted to cross my arms, not leaving his embrace, "I mean, you did deprive me of my kiss and wedding night,"

"Deprived ye, did I?" he pulled me closer and kissed me solidly on the mouth. His hands were pressed on the small of my back, bringing me as close to him as he could. His lips parted and I felt his tongue skim the entrance of my mouth. He let me go and stepped back, "How 'bout that to replace anything I took away from ye?" Jack grinned devilishly and left. My hand fluttered up to my lips. I had kept it a closed mouth kiss but as I removed Poppins from my garter and began undressing, I wondered if next time, I'd be able to keep as much control.

---

Sitting up in the crow's nest with Poppins, I fiddled around with a Rubix cube. It felt good to be back on the _Pearl_. I had asked the bag for the typical jewelry that I always wear. Or, wore I should say. I hadn't worn it during my stay in the Caribbean and strangely, I was only now feeling it's loss. A tan hand grasped the edge of the crow's nest. If it was Jack, I swore that I'd launch myself over the edge. I saw the top of a hat and I was ready to stand up when Anna-Maria pulled herself up. I sighed in relief,

"Oh good. It's you,"

"Who else would come up to visit ye?" she grunted. I rolled my eyes. She sat down across from me and settled comfortably into her seat. "So…"

"So…" I mocked,

"Wha's with ye and Jack?" Anna-Maria asked suspiciously,

"Nothing," I replied automatically.

"Nothing my arse," the first mate snorted.

"What do you expect me to say?" I demanded,

"The truth," she said seriously. "We all know ye fancy him Ashlyn," I blanched,

"I do _not_ like Jack!"

"Yes ye do," she grinned, "Everyone is wondering why the two of ye haven't had your fun in the sheets yet."

"I don't _want_ to get in Jack's pants!"

"That's good to know lass!" Gibbs called back up. I colored,

"Damn pirates."

---

Yeah, it's short. I wanted it to be. Now that I've closed this arch, if the chapter was too long, it'd be weird.

SO!

I think I have a good idea of what I'm going to do next, so bear with me!

I have an opportune moment coming up so if anyone wants a cameo, please send in your name (please don't make it an inanimate object or a word) your physical description and blah, blah, blah. Capiche?

PLEASE! I'D LIKE TO HEAR MORE ABOUT WHAT YOU GUYS THINK ABOUT THE WHOLE RELATIONSHIP TRIANGLE SQUARE CIRCLE THING! Remember, there are two more movies aside from the first so it's a kind of thing that goes through the whole movie. You'll see what I mean in Dead Squirrel's Best which I will _try_ to make humorous, but as you all know, it's not that funny near the end.


	8. A Funny Thing Happened

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

A/N: I actually got this one review from, I believe it was **jalizabeth4eva** for chapter five and I could really see that working. Hmmm…

A/N: People should really read these Author's Notes before spewing random things.

A/N: You know I was having a conversation with my friend and I said, "You know what?" and she said, "What?" and I said, "I could so totally picture Jack in San Francisco," she raised and eyebrow and asked, "Doing what?" I grinned, "Being a flasher,"

THIS CHAPTER IS TO BE KNOWN AS THE CAMEO CHAPTER! (commence dramatic music)

----

Pirates of the Caribbean 1.5: The Adventures of Captain Jack and Ashlyn

----

Chapter 8: A Funny Thing Happened On the Way to the Black Smith Shop

----

It had been a few days since Jack's "bloody brilliant" rescue. His words not mine. I was lying in bed, his actually, and staring up at the ceiling. Jack flopped down, his arm casually draped over my stomach,

"Oh love," he groaned, "Me bed's been so cold since the day you left,"

"Really now?" I responded dryly,

"Aye," he grinned silver and gold and I could smell the rum on his breath, "Have some pity pet. Ol'Jack's had a hard day,"

"Yeah, steering is a real endurance test,"

"Well pet, ye can find out how much endurance I have left," he gave me a sly grin. I hit him on the nose.

"Pig."

"Pirate," he rubbed his nose. I sighed,

"Where are we going to go?"

"Anywhere! Anywhere you want pet!" He gestured up at the ceiling grandly.

"Anywhere?"

"Anywhere." I thought for a moment even though I already knew where I wanted to go.

"Let's go to Port Royal,"

---

I fingered the locket I wore around my neck, among other necklaces, as I stood on the dock. Jack was bartering with the harbor master. I had _told_ him very specifically. Do NOT come with me. Why? Because Norrington is after your sexy ass. Not that I said the last part, but you get what I mean. I blew some air out of the corner of my mouth. Where had I gotten this locket again? Oh that's right. I had won it at the Renaissance Faire. It was oval and a little tarnished but it shone brightly. It reminded me of Will. I smiled a little. It was empty, specifically because I thought it would be cliché to put a picture in it. I sighed and inched away, losing Jack on purpose. Wandering around, I walked into a shop, not really knowing where I was going. It was a dress shop and suddenly, I felt very Mary-sueish. I shuddered. Maybe I felt that way because, of all places, I walked into a dress shop. Or maybe it was because I had read so many fanficitons of girls in my position. I bit my lip. Maybe I should just ease up on my feelings. But feelings were feelings, right? I mean, pfft, you can't chose who you like, right?

Blinded by my musings, I bumped into another person, knocking them down.

"Shit," I muttered. I cleared my throat, "I'm sorry, um-"

"Charlie," the girl offered, a little quickly. I helped her to her feet. She was pretty, with black hair a lot shorter then mine, not to mention a lot straighter. I was a bit taller then her and, as far as I could tell, a year or two older. Her gray eyes averted mine shyly, "Sorry," she mumbled. I shrugged,

"You've got nothing to be sorry about. I'm the bumbling idiot." I smiled and she returned the gesture,

"Well, um, I better get going," she said softly, "I have to finish up my errands." I nodded and watched her go to the back of the room. I left the shop, only to be abruptly pulled into the alley. A pair of arms tightened at my waist and a deft hand caught my elbow before I could inflict any damage,

"Stop squirming love," I heard a voice grumble,

"Jack?" I whispered,

"What's the idea of leaving me all by my onesy at the docks, hmm?" I faced him, eyebrow raised,

"What's the idea of hiding in the shadows like Batman?" He looked confused,

"Who?" I sighed,

"Never mind," and I took him by the hand and we departed, a bit stealthily if anything. I got several scrutinizing looks from the people. Who wouldn't if they were dressed in a middle class dress, dragging around a pirate? Well, at least no one was running around like a ninny screaming, "Pirate! Pirate! Call the Commodore!" To avoid a couple of guards, we side-stepped into another store. I didn't really know what this one was for; it was kinda empty.

There was a shriek and a body came crashing down through the ceiling.

"Holy shit!" I jumped back. Jack took out his pistol, eyes narrowed. As the dust cleared, a feminine figure staggered to her feet. Her hair, a little mussed from the fall, wasn't that long and tied at the nape of her neck. Her hazel eyes watered as she coughed and brought up a hand to cover her freckled nose. Adjusting the tricone hat on top of her taupe colored head, she dusted off her originally white poet shirt and deep navy men's breeches. Sniffing, she looked up and realization dawned on Jack's copper face,

"Not again,"

"Jack?" she breathed, a grin slowly spreading across her face,

"Oh bugger,"

"Jack!" and she catapulted at him. He stood his ground, albeit a little …afraid? I snorted with laughter. The girl then proceeded to run off, only to crash into a wall and knock her self out. I rolled my eyes as Jack dusted himself off. He began to walk away and I caught up to him,

"We can't just leave her there!"

"Yes we can,"

"Can you at least tell me who she is?"

"I'm not quite sure,"

"Who she is?"

"No, if I can tell you,"

"God dammit Jack, spit it out," He complied and spat over his shoulder, "That's not what I meant asshole,"

"I don't know what her real name is, but I met her in a French port eight years ago, a little after I had lost the _Pearl_,"

"And?" he shuddered,

"The locals," Jack said, glancing around, "called her Hanté, which is French for 'obsessed'."

"Ah," and our conversation ended there. We walked in comfortable silence through the market place. The bazaar was teaming with energy and noise.

"Onions! Fresh onions!"

"Bread! Bread! Hot from the oven!"

"Get yer fish! Get 'em while they're fresh!"

"Apples! Apples! Rosy apples, straight from the orchards!" Jack's head perked up and he grinned at me devilishly,

"Ashlyn," he began, pulling on my hand, "Why don't you buy me an apple, eh? What do you say to that?" I rolled my eyes and let him drag me over to the apple stand.

"How much for an apple?" I asked the girl. She was blonde and cute, with a sweet tempered face. She was also shorter then me,

"A shilling," she grinned. I smiled back and handed her a shilling as Jack picked out the apple he wanted,

"Christ, I feel like your babysitter," I muttered. "I feed you, I clean up after you, I buy you things, _Jesus_,"

"Don't worry love," Jack winked as he leaned on a cabbage stand, "You love me all the same," I snorted,

"That is highly unlikely," I replied, giving him a push. Jack fell back onto the stand and knocked it over. The green vegetables went rolling everywhere,

"My cabbages!" the old man shrieked,

"Oh bugger,"

"Jack, I suggest," I glanced around, ready for my all time favorite line, "That we, ah, RUN AWAY!" and he stumbled to his feet and we bolted out of the market place, leaving the cabbage man in our wake. We rounded a corner and leaned against a wall, wheezing,

"Oh well isn't that funny," I glanced up, "We're at the smithy," Jack followed my gaze,

"Let's pop in and say hello to dear young William," I nodded and we slipped inside. His back was to us and he was pounding away at a hunk of metal. Jack purposefully slammed the lock down and Will set down his sword and grabbed a rag,

"You're a bit early Mr. Kingston, but the sword you ordered is right on the- Jack!" I tittered, "Ashlyn! It's so good to see you!" I eagerly embraced him,

"How've you been doing Will?" I asked, "You and Lizzie married yet?" he chuckled sheepishly,

"No, not yet. We don't see each other often but when we do, I'm teaching her to fight,"

"So no romancing, eh, William?" Jack waggled his eyebrows suggestively. I snorted and cracked him over the head.

"Bugger." Jack walked around, inspecting the swords that Will had made. Mr. Brown was dozing in a corner. Now that I was quote on quote alone with Will, I felt a little childish.

"So," I began, following him over to a pitcher of water. He offered me a glass and I declined,

"So," he smiled expectantly.

"Um," I looked away, not knowing what to say, "I want you to have this," I blurted out of the blue. I took off the locket. A smile pulled at my lips and I felt the heat in my cheeks. He softened and took it. Opening it, he assumed a confused look,

"There's nothing in it," I shrugged,

"Should there be?" He shook his head, still smiling,

"No… I suppose not." Will dropped the chain around his neck and tucked it into his shirt, "Thank you," he said quietly. I nodded, not knowing what to say,

"Mr. Turner," I heard a man say from outside, "I have been informed that the pirate Jack Sparrow has entered your shop." Jesus, what was I, invisible?

"Shit," I hissed, "It's Norrington," Jack hurried over to me,

"Out the back," Will whispered and pushed us out,

"Mr. Turner,"

"Coming!" and he waved at us to go before walking over to open the door. Grabbing me, Jack led me out and we took several back ways before arriving at the docks. We had taken one of the boats off the _Pearl_ and now, it was nowhere to be seen.

"Shiiiiiit,"

"We could always do what we did last time," I stared at him,

"That's a really long walk Jack," he nodded,

"Yer right. We'll just have to do what I do best," I raised my eyebrow, "Pirate," we went to where a smaller ship was anchored and snuck on board. Jack and I began to lower a boat when we suddenly heard,

"What do you think you're doing?" I winced and we turned to see a girl, what was _with_ all these girls? Her hair was long and black and she was the same height as me. She eyed us suspiciously with lightening blue eyes. "And don't lie!" she jabbed a hand at us and I noticed that she had a tattoo reading Kismet on the junction between her forefinger and thumb,

"If you really must know love," Jack began, "We're here to steal this boat, row back to me ship the _Black Pearl_, sail out of Port Royal and otherwise pilfer and plunder our measly black guts out." I groaned at his blatant honesty, a trait that was very rare and showed up at the worst times. The girl, who I presumed to be named Kismet due to her tattoo, brightened considerably,

"Well in that case," she did a little mock bow, "Be my guests!" and she skipped off.

"Wow," I blinked as I got inside the boat, "What is _with_ all these girls today?" I muttered as Jack lowered me down to the water. He clambered down and began to row us back to the _Pearl_.

"I have no idea love, no idea…"

---

If anyone caught the two references to other things I used, you get a cookie.

Ahhhhhhhhhh, I'm thinking of taking a break from this story. Not to be overly sensitive, but I've been getting some discouraging reviews. I'd like helpful critique, not "Ashlyn's a bitch" I know she is. EVERYONE can be a bitch. Fact of life.

Okay, actually, I find this one kinda funny. I've been getting Mary-Sue remarks and snide comments about Ashlyn's fighting skills. Well, if you wanna play like that, then here's my comeback. If you think Ashlyn's a Mary-Sue, then so is Elizabeth, but Elizabeth's simply a Thuper Duper Sue. Why? Because she has THREE men wrapped around her finger (Jack not so much as Will and Norrington), she's as good a fighter in six to twelve moths as Will is (I do martial arts. Learning to fight isn't that hard but being THAT GOOD TAKES MORE THEN THAT! And I'm not being specific to me, I generalizing because I TEACH) she kissed Jack with a fiery passion AFTER she and Will got engaged and Will SAW it. I'll admit, Ashlyn did have sex with Will and she's interested in both him and Jack. At the same time, Jack and Will show quasi-interest in her even though Will is in love with Elizabeth and listen guys. Do you think Elizabeth knew the full extent of Will's feeling in the first movie? No. She didn't. Not until the end when Will's all like, "I should've told you everyday from the moment I met you. I love you." Okay? OKAY? Jesus people, let's look at the facts before flaming me.


	9. Stealing a Thing or Two or Three…

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

A/N: Pfft ha, ha, ha. I saw this advertisement for Virgin Atlantic airlines and it was like "Hit the road to London… with FREE DRINKS… and your own entertainment center…" Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha… Free drinks…

A/N: I feel special. You wanna know why I feel special? It's 'cause **pinkalarmclock** gave me a jar of dirt. That's why. HA. Take that.

----

Pirates of the Caribbean 1.5: The Adventures of Captain Jack and Ashlyn

----

Chapter 9: Stealing a Thing or Two or Three…

----

I stretched and yawned as I walked on deck. The sunlight was harsh and I squinted to look up at Jack. He grinned and motioned for me to come up by the wheel. I walked up the stairs and leaned against the back rail.

"Sleep well?" he asked, referring to my recent catnap,

"Yeah," I rubbed my eyes, "You should try it more often. Maybe then you wouldn't be swaggering around like a drunkard."

"Only if you'll be there to, ah, _ease_ the tension love." I snorted. We were silent and then, "So I assume ye like the view?"

"Oh, the endless horizon? Well if you're into lines then I suppose so,"

"No pet. That's not the view I was talking about," and he lifted the back of his coat to pat his rear. I rolled my eyes and flushed. I came to stand beside him,

"You know what I could really go for right now?"

"What's that love?"

"Ice cream," There was silence.

"What's that?" I groaned,

"How can you _not_ know?" Not letting him answer, I whipped out the Poppins bag. "Chocolate ice cream and a spoon. Now."

"Jesus, no need to be a bitch," but he…she…it… complied all the same and zapped me some chocolate ice cream and a silver utensil. Plopping down on the ground, I opened the lid and dug in. Jack sat next to me, leaning back on his hands. "Mmmm… This is Heaven in this heat." I sighed happily. Jack raised an eyebrow,

"Let's have a taste love," I offered him the spoon, but he leaned in rather quickly and kissed me. His tongue darted inside my mouth and he traced my lower canine teeth. Grinning, Jack pulled back. He licked his lips, "Not bad pet," I flushed,

"Why do you keep doing that?"

"Doing what?" He fell back, as if to doze on deck.

"Kissing me,"

"It's fun to steal from ye love," I flicked his nose and went back to eating my small container of ice cream.

---

"We're going _where_?"

"It's a budding flower," Jack grinned, "Got the potential to rival even Tortuga!"

"Then why is it called the Port of Lawful Endeavour? And who the hell names a port like that?" He shrugged.

"Who knows? Norrington perhaps?" I giggled,

"Yeah, maybe. Hey, so what are we actually getting in this port of yours?"

"That's for me to know,"

"And for me to find out," I rolled my eyes at the cliché statement,

"Eventually," That stupid grin hadn't left his face by the time we had pulled into port. Ignoring a foreboding feeling in the back of my mind, I followed Jack into, what looked like, a sleepy little town. Boy was I wrong. We enter the tavern and the first thing that happens is a completely sloshed, middle aged man latches on to me,

"Hello love," he slurred, "Mind playing with the boys?" and he snorted into his drink, laughing at his own remark. I rolled my eyes and pushed him off, "Oh darling don't be like that," and I kneed him in the balls, leaving him and whimpering puddle on the floor. I kept an eye on Jack, he wasn't that hard to miss, while weaving through the tables and people. _Control Ashlyn, control. What's the number one thing your masters taught you? Don't let the opponent get to you._ But that was becoming increasingly difficult by the second. Jack pulled me to sit next to him across from a weathered man with an eye patch. I could smell the residue of gun powder on him and the burning stench of scotch, not rum, lingered on his hands and clothes.

"Jack," the man nodded,

"Randy," he chuckled, "Still bitter about the jellyfish and the flute incident?" I raised an eyebrow,

"What-"

"I'll tell you later," he shushed me.

"Who wouldn't?" Randy growled, "I still don't know why I'm daft enough to meet you on this godforsaken rock."

"Maybe it's because I have," and Jack dramatically pulled out a map, "This," he smoothed it out for us to see. The craftsmanship was amazing. It was highly detailed but, I believe, due to age, some of the finer points were a little faded or smeared together.

"Aye," Randy nodded again, getting a closer look, "Maybe it is,"

"Do you have what I want?" Jack asked, both eyebrows raised expectantly. The older man pulled out a similar map. He shrugged,

"Don't see this as equivalent trade but, aye, a man needs his rum," I blanched,

"You're trading a treasure map for a _rum_ map?" Jack blinked,

"Yeah," he said in that '_Well, no DUH_' manner. I groaned and buried my face in my hands. "So we have an agreement then?"

"Aye," and the two men shook on it,

"Fold them up for me love," Jack winked and I rolled my eyes but I did it all them same. Something in Jack's eyes told me there'd be a reason. When Randy turned his head an inch to order drinks from the barmaid, he slipped me another leathery patch of folded parchment and slipped his treasure map down the front of my shirt. Before I could say anything and the moment Randy's eyes returned to ours, a petite girl in blue plopped herself down in Jack's lap,

"Hello handsome," she smiled sweetly, batting her eyelashes. I snorted and turned away.

"Why hello there," Jack grinned, "Very nice to meet you Miss?"

"Emma," she supplied, "But call me Em," her voice was husky and I nearly gagged.

"Ashlyn," Jack began patronizingly, "Say hello to Emma," What was he trying to do, that bastard, torture me? Emma's eyebrows shot up,

"You're not with _her_, are you?" she asked with blatant rudeness,

"Not really," his fingers dappled at her impossibly small waist. Why couldn't _I_ be that thin?

"Oh good," she smiled warmly, "I don't think I could _ever_ imagine that the _famous_ Captain Jack Sparrow would settle for a giant." I let a breath hiss out between my clenched teeth. Jack laughed and didn't say anything.

"You're jealous, aren't you?" Poppins asked quietly,

"I don't _get_ jealous!" I hissed back as softly as I could, but Emma noticed,

"Oh and she _talks_ to herself too!" she exclaimed loudly, "Why, I think she might be mad!" I glowered and fought valiantly to keep my temper in check. "I believe I've seen you before," she said, eyes narrowed a bit in thought, "Weren't you that _whore_ on Tortuga that started that brawl in the _Surly_ something or other,"

"And you're not a whore?" I asked snidely, "And for your information, I did start that brawl in the _Surly Mermaid_,"

"Oh good," she brightened, "Because I know some boys who are just _dying_ to pay you back,"

"Aw shit,"

"Get 'er!" Someone shouted, and so began my brawl on the Port of Lawful Endeavour. Someone made a swing at me and I ducked down into my chair and dived out of the way. Picking up the hunk of wood, I smashed it into my attacker and sent him reeling into four other men. Grabbing the unfolded rum map, I stuffed it down my shirt and began the exhilarating, and dangerously stupid, process of trying to get out. Thanks to Jack we were all the way in the back. I heard him say,

"Looks like I've got to be going," and in a moment he was behind me. Thoroughly aggravated and just plain pissed off, I decided to lose him in hopes of him getting punched in the face. Kicking a guy in the nuts, I side stepped him friend and made a running slide between several pairs of legs before rolling and popping back up like a daisy. Dealing a few sucker punches and a back fist to the face, I stumbled out. Clutching my stomach, I ran back to the _Pearl_. Anna-Maria helped me on board and sat with me as I fell on the bed. I groaned,

"Owwwwwwwww,"

"What happened?" Gibbs asked from the doorway.

"Some stupid bitch set her customers on me for starting a fight in Tortuga," I snarled, "That's what's happened,"

"Ye got glass in yer hair," Anna-Maria began painstakingly removing the shards.

"Someone hit my on the head with a bottle," I grumbled, "It hurt like a motherfucker," Anna-Maria snorted,

"Of course it's gonna hurt Ashlyn. It was a _bottle_."

"Shove it," I hissed, "I think I bruised my rib,"

"I'll get the doctor," Gibbs offered before leaving,

"I think I've got all the pieces out," Anna-Maria finally said. I grimaced,

"Thanks," Jack burst in,

"What's the bloody idea of leaving me in the middle of a mob, eh?" I scowled,

"I don't wanna talk to you," I snapped,

"And why's that?"

"Because your _fucking whore_ sent her little army on me!" I shrieked, rising a little quickly. I gasped at the sudden pain and fell back onto the bed, "Fuck it," McDaniel, the ships doctor, bustled in to prod and probe me,

"Fractured rib," he finally said in his Irish accent, "Bed rest for ye lassie, at least until next week. Then ye can get up. But NO HARD LABOR. And if I hear that ye got into another fight," he wiggled a finger at me, "There's a gonna be hell ta pay!" and he checked me for other injuries before bandaging my bleeding left hand. I already knew the bruises were forming on my right knuckles.

"Aren't ye going to check me too doctor?" Jack grinned. The red headed man rounded on the captain,

"Ye," he began, jabbing a finger in Jack's face, "Is ta reason as ta why she's got a broken rib!" I could literally see the steam coming out of his nose and ears. Jack raised an eyebrow,

"That's not how ye talk to yer captain mate," And even though his voice was mild, I could hear the threat laced in his words. The stocky Irishman squared his shoulders and glared up at Jack,

"As a doctor, I put my patients before my captain," and he stalked off. Gibbs shrugged when Jack looked at him and Anna-Maria rolled her eyes.

"The two of ye can go," he snapped at them. The left and Anna-Maria cast a glance at me over her shoulder. Jack shut the door after them, "Turning me crew against me, are you?" I didn't say anything and turned my head away. It hurt too much to move my torso, "That's called mutiny pet," I concentrated on the faint smell of sunlight and rum in the sheets and the emptiness of a pattern in the swirling cream colored fabric. "Do ye know what a captain does to mutineers?" I heard him cock his pistol and felt the cold metal against my skin, tilted behind my ear.

"I'm not a mutineer," I said, my voice sounding scratchy, "If that's what I wanted to do, I would've shot you first so there wouldn't be a chance of you coming back to kill me." He chuckled and pulled back the gun,

"Wouldn't have expected anything less love,"

"I'm still mad at you," I huffed, facing him,

"Oh really? And why's that?" I didn't answer. He raised an eyebrow, "It couldn't be that… Ashlyn… Were you _jealous_ of Emma?" I felt the heat rise in my face,

"Fuck no!" I spat,

"Then why are ye turning red love?"

"Shut up!"

"You were jealous, weren't you?

"Go away!"

"Ha, ha, now _that'll_ be something worth talking about,"

"I was not jealous of her!" I cried indignantly,

"Ye were love. Thought you might set the to of us on fire with the way you were _glaring_,"

"Arrrgh, you're impossible!"

"Ashlyn was jealous," he said in a sing song voice,

"I hate you!"

"I love you too pet,"

---

I had fun with this chapter. I can hear Ashlyn now. _You want jealous? I'll _give_ you jealous. The next time I see Will, I'm gonna shag him on the spot. See who the jealous one is then, eh?_ Ha, ha. I've been getting suggestions for things like that. That'd be cool. I've also heard complaints about Will's one night stand and possible lingering feelings with Ashlyn. I can only laugh and wonder if people actually read these little paragraphs I write after each chapter. As Master Kim, my current Tae Kwon Do teacher, would say, "Sehl-gi!" (My Korean name) "Pay attention everything your opponent does! That way, when they do something you think is stupid, you find out, they had a very good reason! Even if they are a true idiot!"

So listen to the words of my wise master folks. Pay attention to what the idiot writes so you know _why_ the idiot writes something.

Reviews are love,

The Idiot Author


	10. We’re Going On a Treasure Hunt!

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

A/N: If anyone has a deviantART account, it'd be totally awesome if someone could cughtdrawpicturesofjackandashlyntoboostmyegopleasecough. But you didn't hear that from me. I'll be posting a picture of Ashlyn in her wedding gown on my deviantART account soon. You can access it via my profile.

----

Pirates of the Caribbean 1.5: The Adventures of Captain Jack and Ashlyn

----

Chapter 10: We're Going On a Treasure Hunt! A What Hunt? A Treasure Hunt!

----

I was in bed, doctor's orders. He visited me twice a day to change to bandage on my hand and to adjust the wrap my torso.

"I've seen too many mistakes in doctoring," he explained to me one time, "I intend ta be the best," A good goal for a middle aged man. He also had the crew eating oranges to prevent scurvy. When he found out Poppins could supply a fresh bundle whenever, he requested oranges every chance he got. Anna-Maria and Gibbs would visit me too. Separately of course. If they had come together, then Jack would be suspicious of where his crew members were sneaking off to.

"Seems like me cabin had become an infirmary," the said captain grumbled one night as he climbed in next to me. I shrugged. I was still a little ticked off and I, grudgingly, admitted to myself that I had indeed been jealous. Why? Well, I didn't want to think about that 'why' aspect of it all. It didn't hurt as much as he shifted around. My ribs I mean. Doctor McDaniel wrapped me up pretty tight.

"No cuddling tonight _Captain_," I stated dryly, "I'm a patient in pain," He rolled his chestnut colored eyes and rolled over, his bare back to me. I turned my head a little to get a better look at the scars. There was a vast burn across his left shoulder that sank down until it faded in the copper of his skin. To the right of that, there was a long thin scar that curved up to the right, disappearing beneath the white sheet towards an area a little higher than his elbow. At that same elbow was a paler patch of skin, smooth and polished with the newly healed wound. On his lower right shoulder was the inky blackness of a tattoo. It was a comb in front of two calla lilies. In the comb, written with beautiful script was the name Angela.

"Who is she?" I asked with an awful hollow sensation,

"My mother." Despite Angela not being some "other woman" (we were _not_ going out!), the hollow feeling didn't go away.

"What happened?"

"Her heart was broken," And I shut my eyes knowing the silence would be better.

---

"We're doing _what_?" Anything from last night was gone, replaced by his normal, cheery self.

"We're going on a treasure hunt love,"

"Oh really?"

"Aye, and we'll also be picking up some rum too," I sighed,

"That man's going to hate you,"

"He can't. He already does," Jack grinned.

"Well," I looked away uncomfortably, "It's not like I can do anything. I'm bedridden." He raised his eye brows.

"Exactly. Which means _you_ can't get any of the treasure." I rolled my eyes,

"I can _ask_ Poppins for treasure,"

"But that'd be no adventure, now would it?"

Two days, he had told me, it would take two days to go the location of the treasure and on the turn around to Credos, a pirate's trading port where we would rest and stock up, we'd grab some rum as a reward. How these men, and woman, went through all those kegs in such short times made my head spin. I sighed and shifted a little,

"So you guys are gonna go out, find where x marks the spot and dig up your gold?" Jack snorted in disgust.

"No _real_ pirate buries his treasure,"

"And why's that?" He sat down on the edge of the bed and traced shapes on my stomach,

"Because," he began, "You get yer hoard, right?" I nodded, "And you want to go bury it in the sand or dirt or wherever, then as the captain, _you'd_ be going off to do it yerself. No crew would do that after working so hard to get it, savvy?" I nodded,

"Then what about the gold of Cortes?" he rolled his eyes,

"Cursed gold love. Anyone would want to hide it,"

"Ah… Right… Why are you touching me?"

"No reason love, no reason."

---

Later that night I made Jack make me jasmine tea. He grumbled a bit but did it all the same. My stomach felt a bit empty but the tea would make that go away. He helped me sit up as I complained about having to stay in bed.

"But I'm okay!" I had wailed at the Irish doctor. He shushed me and told me to stay in bed all the same. Now, Irish men can be a little scary sometimes, so I complied and only complained to Cotton, who wouldn't, or rather couldn't, rat me out. I struggled to sit up but did so before Jack could rush to my aide. That would be cliché and if this whole situation wasn't cliché already, then I don't know what is. Jack handed me the steaming cup and I took a sip. The familiar warmth spread down through my body and I felt the muscles in my back relax. I sighed in content and shut my eyes.

"There's a port coming up and I'm thinking of picking up some pleasurable company." I inhaled and choked on the liquid,

"Excuse me?" I wheezed, hacking and coughing while I tried my best to sit up a little more. Jack sat on the edge of my bed and didn't seem his normal cheery self.

"Aye, since you came, I haven't had a good night's fun,"

"Well, I'm sorry my presence is such a burden to you," I snapped, "Do whatever the hell you want, I don't care." I swung my legs over the edge, hissing and standing on my feet. Scooping Poppins up off a chair, I hobbled out and made my way out the door. Breathing sharply, I threw my mug of tea overboard and leaned against the rail. The bandages covered my bust and stomach and I felt a little constricted. Taking a deep breath, I pulled my self along the rail to Anna-Maria's cabin. I knocked and heard her rummaging around,

"What do ye want ye filthy dogs?" she barked before throwing open the door, "Ashlyn, ye shouldn't be outta bed," I averted her eyes,

"Can I bunk with you?" and she stepped out of the way and let me in. She didn't ask why I had left and I was grateful for the small favor. As I sat on the bunk and requested Poppins give me a shirt, a thought wove its way into my hazy anger. Was the reason why Anna-Maria didn't ask because of an incident like this happening before? "Anna-Maria?"

"Aye?" she sat across from me on a sturdy wooden chair. Her cabin was nicely furnished and I took note of the candles and jars of herbs and spices.

"Has another girl been on this ship before? As in, has Jack ever just picked up a girl out of Tortuga and brought her along for the ride?" She inhaled deeply through her nose before sighing,

"I suppose he might've," she looked a little uncomfortable, if not guilty. My eyes narrowed but I didn't press it. What had I been thinking? That I was the only girl Jack had ever brought along? Pfft, yeah, right. And I'm the Queen. Jesus, what was wrong with me? Am I some kinda idiot? I suppose I was to believe the shit my mind made up. I flopped down, welcoming the dull throb of pain and curled up against the wall. Closing my eyes, I heard Anna-Maria leave and then I felt really foolish.

---

Hmmm…

This could be interesting…


	11. A Little Less Complicated

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

----

Pirates of the Caribbean 1.5: The Adventures of Captain Jack and Ashlyn

----

Chapter 11: A Little Less Complicated

----

I was woken up a few hours later by Anna-Maria's grumbling,

"Wasgoin'on?" I slurred groggily.

"I'm a gonna kill Jack Sparrow," she hissed venomously. I quirked an eyebrow, "It's the damn treasure he led us to! It wasn't even real treasure!"

"What was it?"

"It was a chest full of wooden buttons!" I snorted and laughed, soon discovering that it hurt my ribs.

"So, uh, what's next then?"

"We have to pick up the rum and then we're going to Credos for a day." She sniffed, sitting down beside me.

"What _is_ Credos?" I asked, shifting to make more room for her,

"Credos," Anna-Maria began, "Is a pirate's trading port. There be a law enforcement, but not like that Port Royal. Credos is far more relaxed then the other ports. Not as rowdy as Tortuga, aye, but that's why Credos is good spot for a rest." I nodded, bringing my knees up to my chest. Credos would be the place where Jack would pick up his company. I hugged my knees and swallowed. It shouldn't matter to me, right? I sighed and a thought hit me in the face.

"Wait a second… Doesn't Credos mean something like the musical setting in mass?" Anna-Maria laughed,

"Aye it does. Credos was supposed to be used for a church but pirates took it over and were too lazy to change the name." I snorted,

"That's lame,"

"Aye, but so be Jack," and we chuckled.

---

After stopping three or four hours later, then starting up again, I could only assume that we were now on our way to Credos. No offense to Anna-Maria, but I wanted to get up and move. I got sick of sitting or lying in bed, staring at the ceiling or the walls. It was ridiculous and I was getting bored. So, I rolled out of bed, ignored the pain and waltzed out of her cabin to see Credos on the horizon.

"That was fast," I mumbled, adjusting Poppins on my back. The bag had been oddly quiet lately and I had planned to interrogate it in the crow's nest. Avoiding the doctor and Jack, I stealthily darted to the main mast, glanced around and then began the climb up. When I reached the top, I threw Poppins in first and clambered in after it. "So," I began sitting down, "Are you okay?" I heard the bag sigh,

"I'm okay,"

"Then why are you so moody?" If the bag could glare, then, well, it would be doing so,

"Because," Poppins grumbled,

"Because what?" I prompted childishly,

"Because you and Jack haven't fucked yet, that's why!" the bag squawked. Eyes wide, I hit Poppins,

"Keep is down dumb ass!"

"It's just," Poppins huffed, "The two of you bicker and you get mad at him and then he does something and you two are back together and there's so much sexual tension that if something stupid happens, it's gonna explode!" I raised an eyebrow,

"First of all, he's an idiot, which is why we argue. Second, there's no _sexual_ tension. It's just _tension_."

"Then why are you blushing?"

"I am not blushing!" I hissed.

"Uh-huh, and I'm blue,"

"You could be," I challenged, "You could actually be just a really dark blue that looks black in normal lighting,"

"Then why am I black in the sunlight?"

"Shove it,"

---

I watched from the crow's nest as Jack nearly ran to shore first. I felt myself sulk. _He must really want that company._ Huffing, I climbed down the mast and met up with Gibbs,

"Aye lass, how be yer ribs?" he took a swig form the flask around his neck. I sighed,

"Better,"

"Did, uh, somethin' happen between ye and the Captain?"

"What ever gave you that idea?" I asked, eyes narrowed,

"Well, it's just, ye see, uh, he- ah, never mind,"

"Oh, so he's happy now that I'm not using his cabin as an _infirmary_?"

"That's not-"

"No, its okay Mr. Gibbs, I get it." And I kicked a keg of rum as hard as I could, "You might want to fix that before your holy elixir is gone," I noted mildly as the amber liquid began to flow on deck.

"That was a bit harsh," Poppins muttered,

"Just taking out my anger," I replied darkly, though my face was blasé. I wandered around Credos, looking at vendors here and there. As I looked around, I noticed a lot of pretty, thin girls dressed rather modestly but in extravagant colors. I lowered my eyes as a sailor walked by, arm in arm with a gorgeous red head in green. Sighing, I entered a tea shop. Sitting down at one of the benches, I asked the young serving boy for just a cup and teapot with hot water. He complied and when he was away, I quietly asked Poppins for two bags of Jasmine. I dipped the bags into the teapot and closed the lid. Gibbs walked by, did a double take in the window and came in. He sat across from me,

"What's bothering ye lass?"

"Why would you think something's wrong?" I asked, staring into my empty cup,

"Well, I could only think that when someone is alone in a place of drinks, no matter what drinks they may be, sighing and looking rotten, then, I'd have to say something was wrong,"

"Ah," I poured my self a cup and offered Gibbs a cup as well. Much to my surprise, he accepted and waited for me to take the first sip, "I'm sorry about the rum," I mumbled. The older man laughed,

"We saved it, so, it's nothing," We sat in silence before I glanced up at him,

"Is Jack really forty-four?" Gibbs snorted and laughed,

"Aye, is that what he told ye?" I nodded, "Nah, he's not forty-four. He's _thirty­_-four." I scowled,

"Why did he lie about it?" He shrugged,

"He does things like that to ward off unwanted attention," We stared at each other, "Oops," I sighed,

"What day is it?"

"Twenty-third of May,"

"Oh man, its _way_ past my birthday,"

"How old are ye lass?"

"Well, no I'm twenty. Man, I feel so _old_."

And Gibbs laughed.

---

It was early evening when Gibbs and I went back to the _Pearl_. He was actually a pretty cool guy to hang out with; my mood had brightened considerably. We leaned against the rail, talking and watching the gentle waves. Suddenly, I stopped talking.

"Ashlyn?" Gibbs asked, "Are ye alright?"

"I'm fine," but my voice sounded faint and distant. Jack was approaching the ship with a beautiful girl. In the setting sun, her hair was a rich honey color with streaks of gold and chestnut. Her hair was like the sunlight itself and as she came closer, I took note of her crystalline blue eyes tinged with green, sea eyes. She was _perfect_. Her skin had a healthy golden glow and she was small and lithe, perfect for protecting. I found my self becoming wistful and, for a long moment, I longed to look like her. Like a nymph who just emerged from the ocean to take on a lover. I heard myself sigh and Jack caught my gaze. For a second, he stopped smiling and laughing with her and simply stared at my. There was something indescribable in his eyes and I closed my eyes as they walked by.

"What's wrong Jack? Are you alright?" Her voice drifted to me as they went to his cabin. She was concerned, and it sounded genuine. She was so intone with him already,

"I'm alright pet," And it sounded so strange to hear him call another girl that. I bit my tongue and felt Gibbs hand on my shoulder.

"I'm okay," I repeated and as I watched him leave, I realized how deeply I had fallen for this man.

---

Heh.

……

Heh, heh, heh. (goes into a sing song voice) Ashlyn admitted her love, Ashlyn admitted her love

Well, not really. She did to herself, but, um, maybe she'll tell Jack in the next chapter! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha… I'm an idiot.

Reviews are love,

The Idiot Author


	12. Cruel

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

----

Pirates of the Caribbean 1.5: The Adventures of Captain Jack and Ashlyn

----

Chapter 12: Cruel

----

I slept quite well last light, save the moaning and the screaming and the shrieking and, I swear to God, I felt the vibration from them shagging. But other then that, I slept soundly. Ignoring how my body screamed to go back to sleep, I slipped out of Anna-Maria's cabin as quietly as I could. It was pre-dawn, the few moments before the sharp colors burst from the horizon, where everything was just a hazy wonderland. I was wrapped in a blanket and barefoot as I went to the bow. You could imagine my surprise when I found another figure wrapped in a sheet.

It was the girl from earlier and feeling rather bold, I stood beside her,

"Hello," she smiled pleasantly and I could see no trace of malice on her pretty face. I nodded, my own smile a little tight. "I'm Beatrice,"

"Ashlyn," I replied, a little wary of where she was going to take this conversation.

"I'd like to apologize," she said, trying to meet my eyes. I gave in and looked her in the eyes,

"For what?"

"You like Jack." I raised an eyebrow, "I daresay love," I snorted and returned my gaze on the sunrise. The pre-dawn was broken. "You should tell him,"

"And why are you telling me this?" I snapped, maybe a little too harshly, "You're the one who slept with him, don't you want him for yourself?" Her sea eyes looked a little hurt,

"I know I'm a prostitute, but it was the only job I could get. I don't have any strength to wield a sword or anything; I'd be a useless pirate,"

"So you settled."

"Hey," she said suddenly a little angry, "It's hard for a woman who can't fight, okay? I'm not like you,"

"Exactly," I kept my voice cool, secretly enjoying getting on her nerves, "You're what men want, something to protect," Her gaze softened and her shoulders slumped,

"And men get tired of that. How do you think I ended up on Credos?" We stared at each other before continuing, "Jack seemed like a gentleman compared to my other clients, but you know," she chuckled rather sadly, "He never once asked for my name, or say anything when we got down to it. Do you know what that means?" I didn't say anything, even if my brain was forming an answer, "He was trying to keep it as impersonal as possible." My eyes flickered towards her,

"And?" I tried not to sound too rude,

"Usually, men only do that kind of thing when they're either married or in love," I snorted,

"He's in love alright. In love with his ship and a good batch of rum," She laughed,

"You should tell him," and she left, leaving me in the growing light even though I felt like I was in the dark.

---

We left Credos after Beatrice left. She waved at me from port and I cautiously waved back. She wasn't so bad, but I had to wonder why Jack didn't keep her around. Sighing, I kept to myself that day, replaying my conversation with her. I decided that she was just playing the pity game and saw me the night before looking like shit. Squirming in the crow's nest, I had to force myself to sort through my feelings. It was something I would rather not do, but seeing as there was nothing to distract me anymore, all I had left was this. I did a deep breathing exercise, feeling like I was about to plunge into the deep to fight off Jules Vern's' sea monster from _Twenty-Thousand Leagues Under the Sea_, instead of figuring out how I felt.

I admit, I liked Jack, in fact I think I loved him. But I chided myself for using the phrase 'I think'. If there was one thing I learned about feelings it's that you never _think_ you feel something. It would always amass into some sort of trouble and you'd remain confused until the end. Blowing some air out of the corner of my mouth, I considered my options. I could tell Jack, but God knows how he would react to that. Anna-Maria already seemed to know and telling her would only show me that she had been right all along. There was no way in _hell_ I'd tell the rest of the crew. Jesus Christ, if there ever was a disaster, it'd be that. The only other person I could talk to about it was Will. I bit my lip.

As strange as it seemed, Will was someone else who had been in the back of my mind lately. I missed him, I wasn't ashamed of that. What I was ashamed of however, was the inklings of hope I had that he would miss me too. I knew it was stupid and foolish but Will had something about him that I could depend on, that I could trust. Sure, I'd trust Jack with my life, well, maybe, but I could never trust him with my heart or my feelings. Will was safe, Jack was an enigma. Then there was Elizabeth. No matter how much I disliked her, I couldn't ignore the fact that she loved him, and Will loved her back. Besides, it wasn't like there was any proof that Will's feelings extended beyond friendship. We had a one night stand, so what, right? Something tugged at my heartstrings and I finally came clean with myself. I still liked Will. As in like-like, as in I wouldn't mind having one of his adorable children like. I supposed to some extent it was love, but…

I felt like some sort of lame brain. You can't love two people like that at the same time… could you?

---

I knocked and flinched when I heard Jack's footsteps. He swung open the door and despite me being taller then most girls and a few guys, he seemed to tower over me,

"Hey," I mumbled,

"Ashlyn," his voice was pleasant, "Come in," and it felt like we were business partners instead of friends. I stepped inside and shifted as he shut the door. He led me over to the large circular table in the middle of the main cabin. I looked out the window to see it was maybe half an hour before dusk, approximately twelve hours since I had spoken with Beatrice. He sat and I remained standing, "Is there something you wanted to talk about?" he sounded completely different from the Jack I was used to. His fingers were laced and he was watching me expectantly. My fists clenched and relaxed at my sides and I could feel my nails dig into my palms each time. It felt good, something to distract me from my inner turmoil.

"I," there was a beat, "I," and another,

"Ashlyn?" I could hear the concern and I found myself hating it,

"I love you," I blurted. I felt my face go red and I looked away to the ground. I waited and waited and it felt like hours but I knew it was only seconds. The silence was a good enough answer, "I won't apologize," I said quickly, avoiding his eyes, "I mean it, but c'mon," I laughed nervously, "You even lied to me about your age, wasn't that sign enough for me to back off? Jesus, I'm an idiot," I turned,

"Ashlyn," his voice was soft and stopped me in my tracks. My shoulders were tense and I relished in the pain in my palms. "I'm too old for ye and if in fact we did have a relationship, you would be in all sorts of danger, that I don't even want to think about it."

"You could just tell me the truth,"

"It is,"

"No it's not," I didn't face him, "The truth is, there are risks to being in a relationship with me. Risks that you don't want to take."

"Ashlyn," he sounded exasperated,

"Shut up! I know I'm a pain! I know!" And there it was, the prickling in my eyes and I knew I was going to cry, "I know I can't make you love me." I whispered. I strode forward and opened the door. Slamming it shut behind me, it hit me that he hadn't even stood up.

God, was I an idiot. Spewing some shit like that, what did I expect? For him to throw open his arms and tell me he loved me too? Yeah, right. What was I thinking? I knew from the start that Jack kept his emotions closed and that he isolated himself like that. Even though he was upbeat and typically roguish and happy-go-lucky, it's not like he had his heart on his sleeve. For a moment that I often tried not to think about, I wanted my parents. I wished I had an older woman who could tell me what I should do, or a middle aged man who would get angry and ask for a name.

I faced the sunset, hair flying wildly in the fierce wind, tears streaming down like rain. I couldn't bring myself to sob or look up to stop my crying. Letting the tears fall was good enough. I knew he was standing behind me, in all his glory, like the rising sun whose rays would warm the cold sea. I knew he was going to reach out, to hold me, to comfort me. I nearly laughed at how naïve it would be for him to do that and not know how much damage it might cause.

"Don't touch me," I whispered.

"And why not?" Jack's voice was solemn and quiet.

"Because," I turned slightly, smiling through my tears. "That would be much too cruel."

---

OH NOES! ANGST! And it's supposed to be funny too.

Ugh, this was really hard to write, but I hope I got Ashlyn's feelings across the way I wanted to. I noticed how many times throughout this story that Ashlyn has said something along the lines of "I'm so stupid," or "I'm such an idiot." Maybe I'm over doing it, but I was hoping I could portray Ashlyn's low self-esteem.

Take a guess why it's so low.

Reviews are love.

The Idiot Author


	13. Back to Where We Started

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

----

Pirates of the Caribbean 1.5: The Adventures of Captain Jack and Ashlyn

----

Chapter 13: Back to Where We Started

----

"Are you okay?" Those were the first words out of her mouth as Anna-Maria came into the cabin we shared; I could see the empathy in her eyes and I laughed hysterically.

"Oh yeah," I replied, "I'm perfectly fine. Jack only played my heart strings like a harp while singing about how he and I could never make it together as a couple." Her brow furrowed as I continued my inane giggles.

"I'm not sure yer right in the head,"

"I'm not sure anyone's right in the head," I said casually. "Where's our next stop?"

"Not for a while," she pursed her lips and leaned against the door frame, "But we will pass a few islands on the way," I nodded,

"I'll be leaving then," She raised an eyebrow,

"What?"

"I'm gonna leave,"

"Because of Jack?" I nodded once more,

"Because of Jack," She sighed in exasperation,

"Ye can't just leave because Jack won't- because he…" she trailed off.

"I really wasn't expecting him to accept with open arms," I said quietly, "I just didn't expect it to be that bad." I fiddled with the One Ring on my index finger, a small part of my jewelry collection. "Besides, me staying is just a constant reminder of my idiocy,"

"But it doesn't mean-"

"Coming home to an empty house everyday is another constant reminder that my parents are gone, but that's something I can't change," she sat next to me, "But this," I gestured to the open door, "This is something I can change,"

"Will you be okay?" I drew my knees up to my chest and hugged them,

"Yeah… I'll be okay.

---

I slung Poppins over my shoulder and adjusted the tricone hat that held up my hair. Anna-Maria introduced me to a little something called binding. Humph, I still looked like a guy with pecs. I took a deep breath and glanced over my shoulder. Anna-Maria stood a little ways away, sending crew members to duties scattered about the ship. I smiled fondly at the retreating figures of Gibbs and the rest of the crew. They had been so good to me, tolerating my temper, my whining, my arguments, my random bouts of insanity. They really did feel like a family but, selfishly enough, it would be the best if I left.

Anna-Maria gave me a sharp nod and her signal registered in my brain. Deftly swinging over the edge, I hopped in the life boat. Anna-Maria looked at me,

"I'm gonna miss ye," she said softly,

"I'm going to miss you too," I murmured. I reached up and she grasped my hand with a sisterly affection before letting go to lower me down. Setting Poppins down in front of me, I picked up the oars and began rowing away. I spotted another ship anchored at a near by island and headed in the direction. Poppins and I didn't share a word the entire way. I took several deep breaths, both from fatigue and the will to calm my heart. If Jack caught me getting away… I shook my head violently. No! I'm not going to think about Jack! Never again, I swore to myself. It was probably some randy teenage love angst anyway. I was being incredibly stupid. _Get over it!_ I practically screamed at myself. _Life moves on! This is nothing to cry about!_ In a firm state of self-denial, I came close enough to the ship as it began to draw anchor. _Shit_.

"Hey!" I called up. A dark haired man leaned over the edge,

"What do ye want?" he asked cautiously,

"Safe harbor," I replied, "I was captured by pirates after they took the ship I was traveling on," I lied, "I was the only woman, merchant's daughter," The sailor eyed me suspiciously, "They won't miss me," I added quickly.

"Lemme talk to the captain," and he disappeared. Deciding to be prepared, I pulled Poppins back on and waited patiently. My heart was pounding in my ears and I pleaded to God that they would let me on. Two minutes later, the man and a new face leaned over,

"Ye can come up lass," and the dropped a rope ladder down,

"Here we go," I whispered. Tightly gripping the sides, I climbed up. The two men pulled me on deck. The man I assumed to be the captain looked me up and down,

"Where to missy?" He had a thick Scottish accent and I smiled slightly, even if it didn't reach my eyes.

"Port Royal."

---

I spent my time by myself and the sailors seemed to understand my lie. A woman who had been captive on a ship of pirates was bound to wish some time alone. I was glad they believed it, but I felt bad for the lie. Despite my guilt, I couldn't tell them the truth and I didn't want to think about what would've happened if I had.

I wasn't surprised when the words, "Port Royal" tumbled out of my mouth. I wanted to see Will and it would be a good distraction. Even if he only saw me as a friend.

It began to rain when we finally reached our destination and I made no rush to the smithy. Content in the late May rain, I slowly walked down the streets, watching as people rushed into their homes and closed their windows. Stopping by an empty shop window, I stared at my reflection for a long time. I had lost my hat and my hair hung loose about my face but it was filthy and matted. There were dark circles under my eyes and my skin was ashen and sallow. My eyes were pink from holding in the tears. I nearly laughed. What would Will think?

Breathing in the soaked air, I continued on. It was hard to see through the thick sheets of rain and it was getting harder to walk from the weight of my wet clothes. _Let it go, let it go_. The mantra repeated over and over in my mind. I remembered reading about cases where people who repressed their memories of things that they couldn't handle. I foolishly wondered if I could repress my memories of Jack. Was I really so frail that I couldn't handle it? I snorted. _Weak_.

I stopped and stared up at the smithy sign. It was new and said Turner instead of Brown. Something tugged at the corner of my lips as I knocked. I heard hurried footsteps and the wooden door swung open,

"Ashlyn?" The shock was apparent, but I didn't care,

"Hey," I murmured. Crossed between worry and a smile, he pulled me in, glancing around outside before shutting and locking the door.

"Where's Jack?" He asked softly as he led me to the fire. I shrugged,

"God knows,"

"He left you behind?" his voice seemed anger and as much as I wanted to, I couldn't chuckle,

"I ran away." I smiled wearily and took his hands in mine. He was unsure, but I craved the comfort like a selfish child, "I'm taking a holiday. A very long holiday," I looked down at our hands, "And I'm not sure if I'm ever going back," He squeezed my hands and he seemed to understand,

"You can stay here as long as you need to," Will said gently,

"What about Elizabeth?" His smile became a bit tight and I wondered if something had happened,

"In England with the Governor. His mother has taken ill and they wished to be there before she moved on,"

"Ah," I didn't press it and he didn't continue,

"You look terrible," his smile became comfortable and I grinned weakly.

"I know,"

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," Will said carefully, "But I'm here," Something seemed to disappear and something bloomed in my chest. I felt myself _breathe_ and I realized how desperately I had wanted to hear those words.

Throwing myself into his arms, I had a good, long cry.

---

Oh man. Ashlyn's in Port Royal and Lizzie ain't there.

Jesus Christ, this was another hard chapter but I'm happy with how it ended. Don't worry, this isn't the end of the story. That'd be kinda awkward. But here's dear William with a heartbroken Ashlyn. Will he mend her or sit in wait for Jack to come? Who ever caught the LOTR movie reference gets a jar of dirt.

I already know what I'm going to do and it's something quite a few of you have been waiting for. With the way I have this story planned and with some of you readers, I'm probably going to lose a few of you, or a lot of you, but I don't care. I won't say I'm sorry if you're disappointed. The back button is right up there and you can forget about this in the next fanfiction you read.

Reviews are love,

The Idiot Author


	14. The Worst Way to Feel Better

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

A/N: There's a small, highly ungraphic lemon here.

----

Pirates of the Caribbean 1.5: The Adventures of Captain Jack and Ashlyn

----

Chapter 14: The Worst Way to Feel Better

----

A few days and a hot bath later, I was sitting in the dark in Will's room. It had been slightly refurnished with a new bed and other things that made it seem homier. I guess having your name on a sign brought in more money. I didn't know what time it was; I didn't care. I listened to my music and let Will do his work. I hadn't left the smithy, apparently it was still raining. _God is in the rain_. As cheesy and corny as it sounded, I believed it. Funny how it should come from a movie written by the guys who made _The Matrix_.

I fiddled with the hem on my sleeve. Will hadn't asked me why I was there and I didn't make a motion to talk about it. We shared the same bed seeing that neither one of us would let the other sleep on the floor. I made an effort not to bother Will and so I still felt shitty, seeing that there was nothing to really distract me.

"Ashlyn?" I looked up, "Why are you sitting in the dark?" Will chuckled, lighting a candle. I shrugged sheepishly,

"Just felt like it," I mumbled. I was already in my chemise, so I crawled under the covers,

"I thought you'd be asleep," He said, removing his socks and shoes and shirt. I stared up at the ceiling,

"How many orders did you finish?"

"The last of them actually," he flopped down next to me, face in the soft pillow. Will sighed in content and I shifted, curling up beside him. In turn, Will moved onto his side but I saw the light flush on his cheeks,

"Embarrassed?" I teased,

"No," He glanced down at me with his rich, umber eyes. "It's just," his voice trailed.

"You're engaged," I said flatly, scooting away,

"Yes, but…" he sat up and ran a hand through his hair. Will's features looked so _guilty_, and we hadn't even done anything. I scowled to myself. I was _tired_ of feeling shitty about something that wasn't even _my fault_. If I was going to feel bad, shouldn't I feel bad about something _I _had done? Abruptly sitting up, I glared at Will,

"I'm about to be the bad guy," Before he could ask me what the hell I meant, I solidly kissed him. Giving Will a good push, my hair curtained our faces. Forcefully changing our positions, Will looked down at me in pure confusion,

"What are you-"

"Shut up and let me get away with it,"

I was a bit surprised in the back of my mind that he submitted to me so easily after that. I don't quite remember how our clothes ended up thrown across the room, but I was too distracted to care. His skin was hot against mine and every touch sent a shiver through my body. I felt my toes curl in every heated kiss and my back arch with every calculated move. His fingers glided over me and I felt shocked and pleased that he remembered my body so well. I brushed my teeth past his collar bone and busied myself with fevered hands. I prided myself in remembering him too. With a sweep of my tongue, I glanced up and smiled wickedly at the look on his face. I clung to him, shaking and gasping, somewhere between dream and reality.

When it was over and we were tangled up in each other, I was still _feeling_ and for once, I didn't mind being so guilty.

---

When I woke up in the morning, bleary eyed and probably looking ridiculous, Will was still asleep. I smiled, nestling in his arms. Jesus, I felt like a whore. _But Jack never knew about my feelings._ I reminded myself. _He found out last minute and then I left, besides, he fucked that other woman._ Assured by my logic, I glanced up at him. But how did _Will_ feel? I furrowed my eyebrow and bit my lip. I prayed he didn't regret it. I sighed and slowly untangled myself. Slipping quietly to the wash room with Poppins, I bathed and got dressed. When I got out, he was gone, probably out to make deliveries.

After badgering Poppins for breakfasty food, I sat down at Will's work table. I just had consolation sex. The thought didn't hit me as hard as I had thought it would. I expected to feel guilty and terrible and wonder if I had scared Will for life, but instead, I felt content, _relieved_ almost. It was a weird feeling and I couldn't really slap a name on it.

When Will came back, we stared at each other for a few seconds before breaking into idle chatter. When we went to sleep that night, he pulled me close, his arm curled around my waist.

We silently agreed to never talk about what happened the night before.

---

Yeah. Hella short. Only enough to sustain you. I just got back from visiting my _way _older sister in Arizona. She's nineteen years older then me but I wuv her.

Next chapter will be longer but I just wanted to be _done_ with this one. Thinking of writing maybe three OC fics for Naruto if anyone knows what I'm talking about. KakaOC, ItaOC and NejiOC.

Reviews are Love

The Idiot Author


	15. Like the Tide

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

----

Pirates of the Caribbean 1.5: The Adventures of Captain Jack and Ashlyn

----

Chapter 15: Like the Tide

----

I lived with Will for three weeks. It was nice really. He was dependable, reliable. I didn't have to constantly worry or brood over something. It felt good, that state, it really did. Time passed and, in an extremely awkward way, we acted like newlyweds. Hence the "extremely awkward".

I was watching Will when there was a knock on the door. Bill, the donkey that I named, brayed loudly. I ducked behind a barrel in case it was Elizabeth. Peeking over the top, I watched as Will wiped his hands on a rag and walked over. Pushing up the wooden plank with one hand, he opened the door. Jack stood in front of him and he didn't look too happy. I ducked down.

"Hello Jack," Will kept his voice convincingly pleasant, despite the fact that he guessed why I had arrived at his place.

"Will," I heard a rustle of fabric. Jack had probably nodded,

"Is there anything you need? If Norrington catches you here," Will trailed off in a good-natured warning.

"I'm actually looking for Ashlyn." I began inching to the back door, keeping low even though Will was blocking Jack's line of vision. I could picture Will's confused look,

"She isn't with you?"

"No," Jack's voice came out as a low rumble,

"Where is she?"

"I was hoping you could tell me,"

"I haven't seen her since the two of you last came, nearly a month ago,"

"Ah," was Jack's only response. Will was quite a good liar. I darted into Will's room, "then I suppose ye don't mind if I take a look around do ye?" Came Jack's voice loudly. I silently cursed and grabbed Poppins,

"Shut up," I hissed. Opening Will's small window, I glanced around outside before awkwardly crawling out. Landing inside a barrel of apples, I swore and abruptly clamped a hand over my mouth. Tumbling out, I ran to Port Royal's graveyard, the one place Will knew to find me. As morbid as it sounds, I like the graveyard. Behind it was a hill I liked to sit on and best of all, it was quiet. My heart pounding in my ribcage, I ran to the hill, praying to God that Jack wouldn't find me. Hiding behind a mausoleum, I tried to catch my breath, gulping in lungfuls of air. I sank to my knees. It was a long run from the smithy to the graveyard and I was never one for endurance.

Leaning back against the stone, I sighed,

"Ye seemed pretty eager to get away from me love," I froze beneath Jack's shadow. Scooting away as quickly as I could, I stood and was about to make a break for it before Jack caught my wrist. He gave it a sharp tug and pulled me in. I struggled, but it was like trying to get out of concrete. Despite his lean frame, he had a lot more strength. Squirming, I gave him a slid kick in the knee. He let go so abruptly that I flew forward and fell on my face,

"What do you want?" I muttered, rubbing dirt from my face,

"I want ye to come back," he said simply. "Was rather rude of ye to leave,"

"You want me to come back? Just so you can bring beautiful women on board and sleep with them and practically rub it in my face?" I hiccupped, rubbing my face harder,

"Love," he sounded exasperated,

"Don't call me that!" I shouted. Tears bubbled up like a spring and I began to cry, "Do you know how much I've _cried_ since I've met you? I'm not supposed to cry! But you- you keep sending me fucked up signals, what the hell am I su-supposed to do?" He knelt down eye level with me,

"I'm not in love with you Ashlyn," he said quite seriously, "No woman is going to tie me down to land," I hiccupped again. Pulling me into a reticent embrace he said, "But I do love you," I looked at him, confused,

"How the fuck does that work?" He chuckled, wiping away my tears with his thumb.

"I'm not quite sure love. I'm not quite sure," I didn't feel satisfied with the answer and I had a feeling that he didn't either. There wasn't much I could do as he pulled me to my feet and took my hand.

Jack didn't lead us back to the smithy. He didn't look me in the eye as he purposefully avoided the places he knew Will might be. He took us straight to the docks where Cotton was waiting with a boat and a toothy smile. I didn't say goodbye to Will. Or rather, Jack's grip gave me no leeway. Sitting in the boat, I contemplated the two men in my life.

I loved Will and it bothered me that I couldn't say good-bye. I didn't really understand _how_ loved Will. I just _did_. It was a lot like the way I loved Jack. Even if he didn't reciprocate the way I wanted him to, he at least accepted it. And since he accepted it, I came to realize in the ride back to the _Black Pearl_ that if I kept running away, Jack would keep running after me. I was his, in a way, like the _Pearl_ and even though I disliked that thought of being some form of property, it was a comforting thought.

When I stepped foot on the _Pearl_ the crew welcomed me back, no questions asked,

"Aye, ye fickle lass, we missed ye," Gibbs supplied with a hearty clap on my shoulder. Anna-Maria was smirking her 'I-told-ye-so' smirk and I grinned back, trying to resist the twitching urge to punch it off. With an arm around my waist, Jack announced that he and I had some things to discuss and he put Anna-Maria in charge.

I felt absolutely ridiculous sitting on the edge of Jack's bed as he rummaged around, putting his hat down on the table and throwing his sword and coat across the chair. Not even an hour ago, I was comfortable and happy with Will and out of nowhere, Jack comes in and sweeps me off my feet. I was a little confused albeit at ease all the same. Jack wheeled around to face me.

"We are to never talk about this again," he said. I raised an eyebrow, "If we meet Will, act normally,"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh good," he smiled straightening.

"Huh?"

"Now we can move on," Fishing a bottle of rum from out of thin air, he collapsed on the bed next to me and looked up with a languid expression. Never taking his eyes off me, he took a swig and offered me the bottle. I firmly grasped it and swallowed. Feeling the burn down my throat and the tears in the corners of my eyes. I passed the bottle back. We sat in silence, continuing our exchange of the bottle until it ran dry. Pulling another bottle out from under the bed, I refused to drink anymore. Leaning heavily on my elbows, I looked at him.

"Did you sleep around?" I asked. I didn't mean it in a spiteful way. Jack seemed to understand as he nodded,

"With any girl who didn't remind me of ye."

---

Last chapter was shit, so I rewrote it. Tell me if it's any better.

Ah, I'm running out of ideas ladies and gentlemen.


	16. Not Everything that Shines is Gold

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

----

Pirates of the Caribbean 1.5: The Adventures of Captain Jack and Ashlyn

----

Chapter 16: Not Everything that Shines is Gold

----

Many years went by, Jack and I had children, and we all lived happily ever after.

The end.

Pfft. Yeah right. I'm pro-choice muchas gracias.

Actually, rocks fell and everyone died.

The end.

No, that didn't happen either. Of course not. We're in the Caribbean. Where are we gonna get rocks? Well, unless by some chance Jack angered some heathen god who sought revenge by throwing rocks on us until we died. Frankly, I wouldn't be surprised.

Instead of running amuck from flaming rocks falling from the sky, I was huddled in the bed, freezing cold. _How_ it became so cold in the Caribbean, I'll never know, but I was freezing my ass off. Teeth chattering, I drew the thin blankets up to my chin. I heard Jack's footsteps as the ship rolled.

"Not a storm, but the water's mad out there," He announced, kicking off his boots and throwing his hat and coat somewhere, I couldn't see. He dived under the sheets and wrapped an arm around me. I shrieked,

"Jack you're wet!" He chuckled,

"Aye, and your dry love,"

"I'd like to stay that way thanks," I sniffed, scooting away. He propped his head up on his arm,

"I can fix that pet," I felt my face flush as I rolled my eyes,

"Typical,"

"What?"

"Men." I shoved him lightly and he caught my hand.

"What's this love?" He fingered the jade ring on my middle finger.

"It was from my mom when we went to Korea. I was eleven."

"Mm," he kissed my palm, "And this?" he cocked his head, "I can't read it."

"It's Chinese for Peace," I replied, adjusting the flat silver bead on my thumb ring.

"Can't read this one either," It was the One Ring on my left index finger.

"From a book," He shifted, his breath on my throat.

"Who gave you that?" He was referring to the choker around my neck that had three beautifully carved roses,

"My surrogate older sister,"

"What about this pendant?" and he kissed the skin between my collarbones.

"The Celtic knot," I swallowed, "It's from an ex boyfriend."

"Hm," and I giggled at how cynical he sounded. He toyed with my dangling jade earrings, "Another gift from a lad,"

"My father. He gave me all my earrings."

"Ah." Jack's fingertips skimmed down my arm, "Where are these from?" I glanced down at the Indian bangles,

"A friend from work. She worked in the costume department. She's Indian." He trailed down and lifted my shirt slightly. I flushed. "It's an ankh. Diana gave it to me." He touched the silver piercing on my belly button and raised an eyebrow.

"Any other piercing I should know about." I cracked him over the head and pulled my shirt down. I was probably red in the face.

"No." he chuckled and pulled me against him,

"At least change out of your wet clothes,"

"No," he smirked into my hair. I played with the claddagh rings in my pocket,

"Jack?"

"Yes pet?" I sat up and he propped his chin up on him hand.

"Would you wear a ring if I asked you to?" He smiled,

"Let's see it," I took out the twin rings and slipped one onto my wedding finger.

"They're claddagh rings," I explained. "They're given in Ireland as a sign of affection. He held it up before putting it on his middle finger.

"Then it's agreed that we're affectionate of each other." He pulled me down. It's like he's always smelling my hair. Jesus Christ…

"What do I smell like?" I prompted. He pulled his face out of my hair.

"What?"

"What do I smell like?" I repeated, flushing a little. He paused,

"It's hard to describe pet."

I waited. He sighed, his thumb running along my jaw line.

He buried his face in my hair again and I waited and waited until I heard his breath grow even. He'd fallen asleep. I rolled my eyes. Typical. I was about to settle down into slumber before I heard,

"Like freedom." Jack murmured and I froze. With a smile, I closed my eyes.

---

Holy God.

Okay. I know, it's been forever, but high school's a pain.

Got some upcoming fics so check out my profile.

Reviews are love.

The Author.


	17. Brace

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

A/N: Ohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgod can someone please, please, _please_ write up the script for DMC for me including all the actions the characters do and email it to me. I've recently been banned from my computer until I boost my grade so if someone could _please_ do this favor for me they will get a major cameo. THANK YOU.

----

Pirates of the Caribbean 1.5: The Adventures of Captain Jack and Ashlyn

----

Chapter 17: Brace

----

"Jack what's this?" I fingered the white bone in his hair.

"Reindeer shin," he replied, not looking up from the map,

"A what?" I blinked as he glanced at me,

"A reindeer shin, pet. Now please, you're breathing on the rum,"

"Um…" I plopped down on the table, "Is this a chicken foot?" He cleared his throat,

"It's for fertility," he replied without flushing. I choked on thin air like an idiot,

"You can't be serious,"

"A man is always serious about his-"

"Yeah, I get it,"

---

"Spiderman! Spiderman! Spins a web like a spider can!"

"How many idiotic songs do you know?"

"More then you could ever imagine Jack."

"Darling, please, please sing something else," I paused for a moment,

"Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na BATMAN!" He groaned and I chuckled.

"Ship sighted off the port bow!" We stood and whipped around. Jack put his hand out and I looked at it expectantly. Cotton slapped a telescope into Jack's open palm,

"Thank you Mr. Cotton," he drawled, pulling it open. He brightened considerably,

"Well, it seems Norrington has caught up with us," I stared at him,

"And you're happy about this?" He shrugged,

"If it means some entertainment then of course love," I rolled my eyes.

"You're so hopeless,"

"Are you sure you're not talking about yourself love?" he asked before whirling away to the mast. I snorted and ran up to stand with Anna-Maria. I squinted in the dazzling sunlight and shielded my eyes with my hand,

"IS that a storm out there?" I looked at her to find a grim expression upon her face,

"Aye. A hurricane." My eyes doubled in size,

"A hurricane?" Thoughts of hurricane Katrina flooded into my mind. In our modern day and age, the people of New Orleans had barely survived. How could a ship expect to last? I ran up to the wheel where Jack stood with Mr. Gibbs, "We have to turn around," I ordered. The strange look entered Jack's eyes,

"This is my ship girl," he said shortly, "Don't show your captain any insolence,"

"I'm not apart of your fucking crew," I snapped, "There's a fucking hurricane out there," I pointed into the darkening horizon, "We have to get out of here,"

"The _Pearl_ can take it," A hiss of exasperation and anger fueled by panic escaped me,

"The sea will take her," I warned him, "You have to avoid the storm," Gibbs glanced between us apprehensively,

"The lass has some sense," Jack stared straight ahead,

"Go to the cabin,"

"No,"

"Go to the cabin Ashlyn," his voice rose slightly and I took a step back. Jack had never raised his voice to me and suddenly, I found it more fearful then his quiet rage. A hard lump formed in my throat as I turned on my heel and ran to the cabin. Throwing myself on the bed, I clutched a pillow and selfishly, wished for Will. He was kind and understanding. Jack was understanding too, but all I wanted at the moment was someone who'd listen to my advice and on press on with foolishness. I squeezed the pillow and waited for the first tremors of the storm.

---

Short, but so is my time. I'll be writing in my notebook so when I do get my comp back I can just type things up.

Happy Yuletide,

The Author


	18. A Little Bt of Recreational Time

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

----

Pirates of the Caribbean 1.5: The Adventures of Captain Jack and Ashlyn

----

Chapter 18: A Little Bt of Recreational Time

----

When I awakened, the ship was still. I rolled out of bed and found a note from Jack. In his scrawling handwriting, he said that we had docked for more supplies and that we'd be at this port for a day or so. I stretched and slinging Poppins on my back, walked out on deck. The sun glared down on the world, blistering and unforgiving. My throat felt dry as I waved to Cotton before walking down the plank to the dock. I heard people shouting and arguing over the barter prices and as I passed a crowd, I heard an auctioneer rounding off the bids on a goat.

Sidestepping several boys locked in a wrestling match, I waltzed over to the market place part of the town.

"Fish!" I heard a man roar, "Fresh fish!"

"Pistachios! Dates and pineapples!"

"Silver and copper pots! Best pots you'll ever find!"

"A lovely necklace for a lovely lady!" A man offered up a silver chain with a large white pearl. I flushed, shaking my head. I wasn't a fan of being called pretty or white pearls for that matter. Hurrying away, I ran into a vendor selling pets. Strange and magnificent tropical birds stared back at me from wooden cages. From another perch, I saw a familiar looking monkey…

"Jack!" I exclaimed. The monkey chattered at me, shaking the bars of his cage. The man looked exhausted,

"Nasty little devil this one," he said, "Do you know him?" I nodded,

"He's my, uh, friend's… uncle's, erm, sister's roommate's." The sentence tumbled out awkwardly. He shrugged,

"If you want 'im, take 'im. Caused me enough trouble. Give 'im to you fo free." My eyebrows shot up,

"Really?"

"Sure," and he handed me the cage. Walking away, I felt a little bad for Jack being locked in the cage. He pawed at my fingertips impatiently, as if to say "Get me out of here." Complying, I opened the cage, slightly unsure of what to expect. Instead of the inane pandemonium, I considered he would cause, he simply climbed up to my shoulder and sat there, looking down on the other people a bit smugly, well, for a monkey anyway.

"You can't go on being called Jack," I said aloud to the monkey. "That's silly." He looked down at me and if he had eyebrows, I swear he would've raised one. From behind me, Poppins grumbled,

"What are you going to do, name him Shoomkums?"

"Someone's a little grumpy," I was answered with silence. "Let's give you an Asian name," I returned my attention to the monkey as we rounded a corner. "I know, I'll call you… Jin. There. Nice and simple." And Jin chattered in reply. I continued wandering around before I heard a cry of dismay. I turned to see a pirate and several of his crew marching down the street, pushing civilians out of their way.

"Where is Carlos Mendoza?" He snarled. The crowd fell into silence and Jin stared at him, sitting completely still. A man pointed to the far east part of town. Sneering, the pirate continued on his way. Out of curiosity, I followed at a distance.

"What are you doing?" Poppins hissed, "Planning on an early death?"

"Bitch, please," I teased, "I'm just trying to see what they're going to do,"

"Last time you followed through with your curiosity you nearly got married,"

"Oh, shove it." I arrived to see a Hispanic man bound in ropes being plunged into a stone well.

"Where is Jack Sparrow?" the pirate demanded when his crony cranked him out,

"Don't tell him Carlos!" A woman from a window above us shrieked, "Don't be a chicken!" The pirate rolled his eyes and shot in her general direction. I winced as the bullet lodged itself in the plaster beside her. Her face pure white, she snapped the window shut. I suddenly felt a hand over my mouth and an arm around my waist. I was fiercely pulled back against a body and I flailed in panic,

"Stop squirming," Jack hissed in my ear. I turned abruptly,

"Do you always have to do that?" I demanded in a whisper. He grinned and tugged me behind some barrels, "Aren't you going to help him?"

"At the opportune moment love, the opportune moment…" I rolled my eyes. "What's the monkey doing here?" he asked in alarm, noticing Jin for the first time,

"I rescued him from a vendor,"

"You could've rescued me by leaving him there,"

"Mmm," I replied, not paying attention to him. Scooping up a small stone, I chucked it at the pirate before Jack could stop me. Jack glared at me before stepping out and drawing his pistol.

"Heard you were lookin' for me Jonathan," He faced Jack,

"Aye," he growled. They stood for a tense beat before both shot. Jonathan fell down dead and Jack knelt sharply,

"Jack!" I gripped his shoulder, "We have to get you to the _Pearl_." Supporting him, I took his pistol, "Get Carlos Mendoza out of the well," I ordered. The other two men looked at each other uncertainly. "Do it!" and I shot at their feet. They hurriedly took him out and untied him. Without a word, Carlos bolted. Backing away with Jack, I didn't turn until they were out of my sight.

---

After dragging Jack back to the _Pearl_, Doctor McDaniel ushered us into the Captain's quarters. Taking off Jack's boots and rolling up his right pant leg, we surveyed the bullet wound in his thigh. I swallowed and McDaniel handed me a bottle of rum,

"Have him drink it," I propped Jack's head up and tipped the amber liquid down his throat,

"I'm not an invalid," he chided playfully. He glanced down, "There's a scar I'll show me grandkids,"

"Six inches to the left and grandchildren would be out of the question." He chuckled before McDaniel handed him a thick piece of leather. Jack placed it between his teeth,

"Ashlyn, hold Jack down," Awkwardly, I sat across his waist and held his hands,

"I hate needles," he mumbled. I heard McDaniel splash a little alcohol on the wound before taking a deep breath. Jack's grip intensified in a heartbeat and I gasped at the pain. Grasping his hands, I looked down at him. His face was contorted in pain and his breath came in hard, strangled huffs. Minutes seemed like hours and McDaniel let out a gasp,

"Got it," I looked back to see the bullet, bloody but completely intact. Jin chattered from the bed. I slid off Jack only to be pulled against him again. I took the leather from his mouth and he kissed my forehead before closing his eyes. I helped McDaniel clean and dress the wound. "He should be alright," he told me, "Jack's a tough one." After leaving me with extra bandages and instructions on how to care for the wound, I pulled Jack to the bed and turned to clean the floor. I absentmindedly scrubbed the blood with a bristle brush and bleach I got from Poppins. The fumes swirled around in my head and a sickly sweet sensation came over me,

"Jin," I said, groggily standing, "You can sleep on the chair." I shuffled over to the bed and curled up next to Jack. Placing my hand against his cheek, I wondered if I could ever truly express how I felt for this man.

---

I WENT TO DISNEYLAND AND IT WAS THE BEST FUCKING THING EVER

The POTC ride was fucking _awesome_. Jack was everywhere and for those who've been on it, you'll know the whole Carlos thing.

Reviews are Love,

The Author


	19. Strange and Stranger Still

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

----

Pirates of the Caribbean 1.5: The Adventures of Captain Jack and Ashlyn

----

Chapter 19: Strange and Stranger Still

----

"We're going _where_?"

"Turkey love, pay attention." It had been a week or so since Jack had been shot in the leg.

"Do you know how long that's going to take?" He shrugged,

"About three months."

"What about food?"

"Aren't we lucky to have that magic bag of yours?" Jin chattered from his position on my shoulder, shaking his fist at Jack. He glared at the monkey and Jin stuck his tongue out. I didn't bother stifling my giggle. "I hate that animal,"

"But Jack, "I protested, "He never causes any trouble,"

"Aye, not when your around," he jabbed a finger at me.

"You're just jealous." I sniffed. He stared at me in disbelief,

"Me? Jealous of a _monkey_." I nodded, "I think the heat's got to ye head love,"

"Yeah and you're the King,"

"Of course I am pet." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I walked down to Anna-Maria's cabin to see her shoving things into a satchel, "Anna-Maria?" She whipped around.

"Oh, Ashlyn, ye startled me."

"Why are you packing?" She averted my eyes,

"I'm planning on getting off at the next port," I froze. Even Jin was still on my shoulder.

"Oh." I said in a small voice, "How come?" She rubbed her eyes and sighed, sitting on the bed. Patting the spot beside her, I sat.

"I don't trust where Jack's going with this. Ever since he got shot in the leg, he's well… He's been stranger then normal." I stayed quiet and pondered on what she had said. Anna-Maria was right. Jack had been getting a little weird. The night he was shot, he tossed and turned in his sleep and woke up beside me in a cold sweat. I had stayed up with him the rest of the night. Stranger still, the next night, without a word, he had kissed me and it had one from there. Our first time together wasn't romantic; I didn't expect it to be. But it seemed I had finally found what I had been looking for.

Aside from all that, Jack kept muttering to himself and checking his compass when he didn't think I was looking. He poured over his maps and several times, I heard him say something about a key.

"So you're leaving." It was more of a statement then a question,

"Aye. I'm leaving."

----

When we docked, Anna-Maria left. I watched from the crow's nest as she walked away, never once turning to say goodbye. I leaned against the wood. I felt strange and hollow and I felt reminiscent of when Giselle was shot. I saw Jack and Gibbs get off. I decided to stay in the crow's nest with Poppins and Jin. I talked to Poppins. It started out as idle chatter but soon died down to how I was feeling. Poppins turned out being a good listener and gave me a few, if not fortune cookie like, pieces of advice. We talked for hours and the next time I looked down, Jack was coming back on with not only Gibbs but several other men. I swallowed.

"Great." I muttered, "Just great." A few moments later, Jack joined me.

"We leave tonight."

"To cross the Atlantic," I said dully, "Jack, why won't you tell me what we're looking for?" He considered me for a moment before pulling my head to his shoulder,

"Let's go back to the cabin, eh love?" He sounded weary, "I don't feel like being Captain tonight." I raised my eyebrows but didn't say anything. Scooping up Poppins and Jin, I followed him down the mast. Jack leaned over to relay orders to Gibbs before putting an arm around my shoulder and leading me to the cabin. "When we're out at sea," he began quietly, "Try and distance yourself from the crew Ashlyn." I stared at him,

"Jack, are you alright?" He ignored my question and continued,

"I don't like 'em very much, not as good as Gibbs and Cotton and the others so, try and keep to yourself pet." I couldn't stop staring,

"What, you think they're going to rape me or something?"

"If a man's at sea for a couple months, anything shaped like a woman looks good to him,"

"Oh gee, thanks," I snapped, "I guess that's why you're bringing me along, huh?" Jack gripped my wrist and kissed me,

"Just keep to my cabin." I glared at him before setting Poppins on the chair. Jin scurried to a shelf and ignored us.

"Why do you have to be like that?"

"Like what?" he asked nonchalantly as he removed his coat and belts,

"A jerk!" I exclaimed, "I'm not your property you know!" He grabbed me by the waist and pushed me on the bed,

"Aye, but you're mine you know."

FIN.

----

WHEW! It's O-VAH.

Man, after, Jesus, that long, it's done. I'll start on the next one tonight and we'll see from there.

See ya.

The Author


End file.
